Pimpinela Escarlata
by Candice Saint-Just
Summary: El Reinado del Terror mataba a los aristócratas de Francia pero Pimpinela Escarlata, un héroe inglés los rescataba mientras que Sakura hacia lo posible por saber quien era para poder salvar a su hermano...Es linda la historia
1. París: septiembre,1792

_Hola, espero que les guste esta adaptación que les traigo la cual es de uno de mis libros favoritos, lo subí como regalo de cumpleaños y solo deseo que lo disfruten =)_

_La historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación del libro "Pimpinela Escarlata" de la Baronesa Orczy y los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Pimpinela Escarlata**

**Prólogo. París: septiembre, 1792.**

Una multitud agitada, bulliciosa, murmurante, animada por viles pasiones y por la sed de odio y de venganza. La hora, algo antes de la puesta de sol, el lugar, la Barrera Occidental.

Durante la mayor parte del día, la guillotina había estado ocupada con su espantoso trabajo: todo aquello de que Francia se enorgulleciera en siglos pasados, apellidos rancios y sangre azul, había pagado su tributo al deseo de libertad y fraternidad de la máquina. Y si se había detenido la guillotina, era porque había otros espectáculos más interesantes para el público y encaminándose hacia las diversas barreras para contemplar la escena, que podía verse a diario: ahora los descendientes que habían dado brillantez a la corte tenían que huir para salvar la vida y esto era precisamente lo divertido del caso. Todas las tardes, antes que las puertas se cerrasen y saliesen los carros del marcado, intentaba evadirse algún aristócrata de las garras del Comité de Seguridad Pública. Con diversos disfraces trataban de escabullirse. Hombres con ropa femenina, mujeres disfrazabas de hombres, niños vestidos de pordioseros; había un poco de todo: _ci-devant __**(ex) **_condes, marqueses y hasta duqueses que querían huir a Inglaterra.

Pero casi siempre los atrapaban en las barreras. El sargento Bibot, apostado en la Puerta Occidental, tenía un olfato maravilloso para descubrir a un aristócrata bajo el disfraz más perfecto. Bibot estaba sentado en un barril, junto a la puerta de la barrera; tanto Robespierre como Daton le habían elogiado por su celo, y Bibot se sentía orgulloso de haber enviado a la guillotina a por lo menos cincuenta aristócratas.

Pero aquel día todos los sargentos de las barreras habían recibido órdenes especiales. En los últimos días habían conseguido escapar y llegar a un lugar seguro de Inglaterra un gran número de aristócratas. Al sargento Grospierre lo habían enviado a la guillotina por permitir que toda una familia se escabullese por la Puerta Norte, ante sus propias narices. Se afirmaba que esas fugas estaban organizadas por una banda de audaces ingleses al mando de un hombre cuyo valor y astucia eran casi fabulosos.

Nadie había visto a aquellos ingleses; y de su jefe no se hablaba sin un estremecimiento supersticioso. El Comité de Seguridad Pública recibía de fuente misteriosa un pedazo de papel con el lacónico aviso de que la banda de ingleses se disponía a actuar; ese papel llevaba siempre como firma un dibujito en rojo: una florecita en forma de estrella que en Inglaterra recibe el nombre de pimpinela escarlata. A las pocas horas de recibir aquel aviso, el Comité de Seguridad Pública se enteraba que un determinado número de realistas estaba ya en camino de Inglaterra.

La guardia de las puertas había sido duplicada, a los sargentos se les había amenazado de muerte y se había prometido una recompensa de cinco mil francos al hombre que atrapara a Pimpinela Escarlata. Todo el mundo creía que ese hombre era Bibot, así que día tras día iban a la Barrera Occidental para estar presentes cuando atrapara a aquel misterioso inglés.

-¡Bah!-dijo Bibot a su cabo de confianza-. El ciudadano Grospierre era un tonto. De haber estado yo la semana pasada en esa Puerta Norte…

-¿Cómo ocurrió, ciudadano?- preguntó el cabo.

-Grospierre estaba en la puerta- empezó a decir Bibot mientras la multitud se le acercaba a escuchar-. En aquel momento salían los carros del mercado, y había uno cargado de barriles conducido por un viejo. Grospierre examinó el interior de los barriles, sino de todos, de la mayoría, vio que estaban vacíos y dejó pasar el carro. Media hora más tarde se presento un capitán con diez o doce soldados. "¿Ha pasado algún carro?", preguntó sin aliento a Grospierre. "Si" contestó este, "no hace ni media hora". "¡Y tú lo has dejado escapar!" gritó enfurecido el capitán. "¡En el carro iba oculto el ci-devant Duc de Charis con toda su familia! Y el conductor era nada menos que ese maldito inglés, Pimpinela Escarlata.

El relato fue acogido con un aullido de abominación.

-"¡Por ellos!" Gritó el capitán- continuo Bibot-"¡No pueden andar muy lejos!" Y con estas palabras se precipitó por la puerta, seguido de sus soldados.

-¡Pero era demasiado tarde!-gritó la multitud, acaloradamente.

Esta observación pareció divertir mucho a Bibot.

-¡No, no!-dijo por fin-¡Aquellos aristócratas no iban en el carro! El capitán de la guardia era ese maldito inglés disfrazado y todos sus soldados eran aristócratas.

Esta vez la multitud guardo silencio: el relato tenía ciertamente algo de sobrenatural. El sol se acercaba a su acaso, y Bibot se preparó para cerrar las puertas. Una decena de carros en fila se disponían a abandonar la ciudad con el fin de recoger productos para el mercado del día siguiente. El sargento revisaba con minuciosidad el interior de los vehículos.

-¡Eh, la _mére_! –dijo Bibot a una de aquellas horribles arpías- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-He hecho amistad con la guillotina. Me ha cortado esto de las cabezas, mañana me dará más, pero no sé si estaré en mi sitio de costumbre- le contestó aquella anciana repulsiva mientras movía su huesuda mano.

-¿Y cómo está eso?

-Dicen que mi nieto tiene la peste- dijo señalando el interior del carro- Si es así, mañana no me permitirán entrar a París.

A la mención de la enfermedad Bibot retrocedió rápidamente. Todo el mundo se horrorizó del espantoso mal.

-¡Marchaos tú y tu carga pestífera!- gritó Bibot con voz ronca.

Y con una áspera carcajada, la vieja arpía azotó su escuálido jamelgo y franqueo la puerta. La gente se miraba con recelo, como si la peste rebullese ya entre sus cuerpos. Entonces apareció un capitán de la guardia.

-¿Has visto un carro…- gritó jadeante.

-¿Qué carro?- preguntó Bibot con brusquedad.

-… uno conducido por una vieja arpía…

-Había una docena…

-…que dijo que su nieto tenía la peste?

-Si…

-¿No la habrás dejado pasar?

-¡Pardiez!- dijo Bibot, cuyas mejillas habían palidecido súbitamente.

-En ese carro iba la_ ci-devant_ condesa de Hyuuga de Tournay con sus dos hijos, todos ellos traidores y condenados a muerte.

-¿Y la que guiaba el carro?- murmuró Bibot.

-¡Rayos y truenos!- dijo el capitán-, pues se teme que fuera ese maldito inglés en persona: Pimpinela Escarlata.


	2. El grupo de Pimpinela Escarlata

_Hola, les traigo el capitulo 2, lo siento si contiene errores, siempre me ha gustado hacer las cosas bien, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo de ponerme a revisar n.n espero me perdonen. _

**Capítulo 2: El grupo de Pimpinela Escarlata**

El Hogar del Pescador era una taberna famosa desde los días del Rey Carlos por la cerveza de confección casera, situada en Dover. Era un lugar muy antiguo, porque las vigas de roble aparecían ennegrecidas por la edad, lo mismo que los asientos con cuartones, de alto respaldo, y largas y bruñidas mesas. El señor Jellyband era el dueño de aquel lugar, un hombre próspero y resultaba evidente hasta para el más superficial de los observadores.

-¿Esperáis esta noche huéspedes especiales, señor Jellyband?-preguntó uno de los clientes.

-Ya lo creo que sí-replicó el posadero-. Duques y duquesas del otro lado del canal, a quienes Lord Shikamaru y su amigo Sir Naruto Ffoulkes, así como otros jóvenes nobles, han ayudado a huir de las garras de esos endiablados asesinos.

En toda Inglaterra, la opinión pública estaba en contra de los franceses. Las ejecuciones diarias de partidarios de la realeza parecían aclamar la venganza en toda Europa. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a intervenir. En cuanto al señor Jellyband y sus compatriotas, eran realistas y anti-revolucionarios.

De pronto la puerta principal se abrió y, casi al mismo instante, un brazo cubierto de tejido pedrusco y empapado por la lluvia, rodeo la cintura de Sally, la hija del tabernero.

-¡Diablo, no hay de derecho, Sally!- dijo Lord Shikamaru-. Pero cada vez que te veo estás más hermosa.

Lord Shikamaru Dewhurst era el perfecto prototipo de un joven caballero inglés. Alto, de hombros anchos y rostro risueño, era popular tanto en los salones de Londres como en las posadas pueblerinas. En "El Hogar del Pescador" todo el mundo lo conocía porque le gustaba viajar a Francia y siempre se alojaba ahí.

-Esta noche llegan varios amigos que han escapado de Francia.

-Gracias a vos, milord, y a vuestros amigos, según he oído decir-observó el señor Jellyband.

-¡Chitón!-dijo, mirando a dos desconocidos que se encontraban en un rincón jugando y bebiendo vino.

-No tenéis que preocuparos, son de fiar- dijo Jellyband.

-Oh, entonces todo va bien, pero ¿no tenéis alojado a nadie más?

-A nadie, excepto Sir Sasuke Uchiha Blakeney y su esposa que no tardarán en llegar.

-¿Lady Uchiha Blakeney?-inquirió Lord Shikamaru con sorpresa.

-En efecto, milord. El hermano de milady se dirige hoy a Francia en el _Day Dream, _la embarcación de Sir Sasuke, y éste y milady le acompañarán hasta aquí.

En ese momento se escucho el ruido de los cascos de caballo y ruedas de carruaje. Hubo una conmoción general en la sala. Todos sentían curiosidad por ver a los amigos franceses de Lord Shikamaru. La puerta se abrió de par en par y en la sala entró un grupo de cuatro personas, dos damas y dos caballeros.

-¡Bienvenidos a la vieja Inglaterra!-dijo efusivamente Lord Shikamaru.

-Ah, supongo que sois Lord Shikamaru Dewhurst-dijo una de las damas, con marcado acento extranjero. Hablaba en voz baja, y en su hermoso y aristocrático rostro extranjero se reflejaban la dignidad y el sufrimiento. El cabello, blanco como la nieve, lo llevaba peinado hacia arriba, según la moda de le época.

-A vuestra disposición, señora. Espero que mi amigo Sir Naruto Ffoulkes, haya sido un compañero de viaje agradable.

-Sir Naruto ha sido la amabilidad en persona. ¿Cómo podremos mis hijos y yo demostrarles todo nuestra gratitud?

Su compañera, de delicada y juvenil figura, no había dicho nada hasta entonces, pero sus ojos perlados admiraban a Sir Naruto Ffoulkes.

-De modo que esto es Inglaterra-dijo, contemplando el hogar y los rubicundos rostros ingleses.

-Un rinconcito nada más, señorita Hinata-replicó Sir Naruto sonriente-, pero toda Inglaterra está a vuestra disposición.

La muchacha se sonrojó y una dulce sonrisa iluminó su rostro. No dijo nada, y Sir Naruto también guardó silencio; no obstante, se comprendían mutuamente, como acurre con los jóvenes del mundo entero. Después todos se dispusieron a cenar.

El grupo de Pimpinela Escarlata lo formaban cinco jóvenes alegremente sentados alrededor de una mesa. Uno de ellos se levantó y echó una ojeada en torno suyo y luego el hombre murmuró:

-¡No hay peligro!

-¡Por fin solos! -dijo Lord Shikamaru. Entonces el joven vizconde levantó su copa, y dijo en inglés:

-A la salud de su majestad el rey Jorge III de Inglaterra, por la hospitalidad que nos brinda a los exiliados de Francia.

-Y por el señor conde de Tournay de Hyuuga-dijo Lord Shikamaru-. Porque podamos acogerle en Inglaterra antes de que transcurran muchos días.

-Ah, señor-dijo la condesa-confío en Dios, pero apenas si me atrevo a esperar…

-Señora-intervino Sir Naruto Ffoulkes-, confiad en Dios, pero también tened fe en vuestros amigos ingleses, que han jurado traer sano y salvo al conde a Inglaterra.

-Desde luego, señor-replicó la mayor confianza en vos y en vuestros amigos. Pero mi esposo corre un peligro mortal. Nunca lo habría dejado, pero… estaban mis hijos. No debería haberme separado de él…

-En cuanto a mí, señor-dijo Hinata, mirando a Sir Naruto-, confío ciegamente en vos, y sé que traeréis a salvo a mi querido padre a Inglaterra.

-Me avergonzáis, señorita. Yo no soy más que un instrumento en manos de nuestro jefe, el que organizó y llevó a cabo vuestra fuga.

-¿Vuestro jefe, señor?-preguntó la condesa con evidente interés-Claro, debéis tener un jefe. Pero ¿dónde está? Debo darle las gracias por lo que ha hecho.

Por desgracia, señora, eso es imposible-dijo Lord Shikamaru-. Pimpinela Escarlata trabaja en el anonimato, y su identidad sólo la conocen sus inmediatos seguidores bajo el solemne juramento de no revelarla.

-¿Pimpinela Escarlata?-dijo Hinata con alegre risa-¡Qué extraño nombre! ¿Qué significa Pimpinela Escarlata, señor?

-Pimpinela escarlata, señorita, es el nombre de una humilde flor campestre ingelsa-respondió Sir Naruto.

-Ah, sí-intervino el joven vizconde Neji-He oído hablar de ese Pimpinela Escarlata. En París se dice que cada vez que un realista escapa a Inglaterra, ese diablo al que llaman Acusador Público recibe un papel con el dibujo de esa florecilla… ¿Es verdad?

-Sí, en efecto-asintió Lord Shikamaru.

-señor, decidme que no acabo de entenderlo-suspiro la condesa-, ¿por qué vos y vuestro jefe arriesgáis la vida por los franceses, con quiénes no tenéis ninguna relación?

-Por espíritu deportivo, señora condesa. Habéis de saber que los ingleses somos de una nación de deportistas, y éste es el más noble deporte que hasta ahora he conocido.

Pero la condesa movió la cabeza con incredulidad. Le parecía absurdo que aquellos jóvenes, todos ricos y de noble cuna, corriesen semejante peligro sólo por espíritu deportivo. En Francia todo aquel que fuese descubierto ayudando a los realistas sería ejecutado, prescindiendo de su nacionalidad. Y con estremecimiento recordó los hechos de los últimos días.

A su esposo y a ella los habían inscrito en la lista de "personas sospechosas", lo que significaba que su muerte sólo era cuestión de días, quizás horas. Entonces llegó el misterioso mensaje firmado con la florecilla escarlata; las instrucciones concretas; la separación del conde; la huída con sus dos hijos; aquella horrenda arpía que conducía el carro mientras ellos iban entre coles y nabos, y aquellos jóvenes guiados por su misterioso jefe, arriesgando su vida ¿y todo por deporte? ¡Imposible!

-¿Cuántos sois en vuestro grupo, señor?-preguntó Hinata a Naruto con timidez.

-Veinte en total, señorita, uno que manda y diecinueve que obedecen,

-Dios los proteja-dijo la condesa-. Los ingleses son valientes mientras que en Francia reina la traición. Por ejemplo, esa mujer, Sakura Haruno Saint-Just-añadió amargamente-. Denunció al marqués de Saint-Cyr y a su familia al Tribunal del Terror.

-¿Sakura Haruno Saint-Just?-dijo Lord Shikamaru, lanzando a Sir Naruto una mirada rápida y recelosa.

-¡Sí!-replicó la condesa-. Sin duda la conocéis. Era la primera actriz en la _Comédie Francaisé _y se casó con un inglés no hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué si la conozco?-dijo Lord Shikamaru-¿Qué si conozco a Lady Uchiha Blakeney, la mujer más elegante de Londres, la esposa del hombre más rico de Inglaterra? Desde luego, todos conocemos a Lady Uchiha.

-Fue compañera mía de colegio, en París-intervino Hinata-. Quería mucho a Sakura y me resulta creer que haya hecho una cosa tan innoble.

-Parece increíble-comentó Sir Naruto-. ¿Decís que fue ella quien denunció al marqués de Saint-Cyr? Debe haber un error.

-No hay error posible, señor-replicó fríamente la condesa-. El hermano de Sakura Saint-Just es un destacado republicano. Se habló de una rivalidad entre él y mi primo. ¿No habéis oído hablar de ello?

-He oído ciertos rumores, pero en Inglaterra nadie les da crédito. Sir Sasuke es un hombre de elevada posición social e íntimo amigo del Príncipe de Gales; y Lady Uchiha es quien da la pauta de la moda y de la sociedad en Londres.

-Solo ruego a Dios que mientras permanezca en este hermoso país nunca me encuentre con Sakura Saint-Just.

Un embarazoso silencio reinó de pronto. Hinata se mostraba triste y silenciosa, Sir Naruto jugaba con el tenedor, en tanto la condesa se mantenía rígida en la silla. En cuanto a Lord Shikamaru parecía muy violento.

-¿A qué hora esperáis a Sir Sasuke y Lady Uchiha?-susurró disimuladamente al hostelero.

-De un momento a otro, milord-replicó Jellyband en voz baja.

No terminó de hablar cuando se oyó el traqueteo de un carruaje que se aproximaba. Al cabo un mozo de cuadra abrió la puerta y gritó nervioso:

-¡Sir Sasuke Uchiha Blakeney y milady están a punto de llegar!

Y en medio del griterío, un magnífico coche, tirado por cuatro caballos, se detuvo en el porche de "El Hogar del Pescador"

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya muy pronto se pondrá bueno. Gracias por leerlo y otra vez una disculpa si hay errores =)_


	3. Sakura y un petimetre del 92

_Espero que este capítulo les guste, tal vez parezca aburrida todavía la historia pero es necesario para que sepan cuando ya se empiece a desarrollar. Ya voy a la mitad del fic, me falta ya muy poco para transcribirlo, aunque no sé si me tarde mucho en subir los capítulos. Bueno espero que les guste este. =D_

**Capítulo 3: Sakura y un petimetre del 92.**

En un momento, la agradable sala de la posada fue escenario de un gran malestar y confusión. Lord Shikamaru se levantó de un salto y empezó a dar instrucciones al aturdido Jellyband.

—Por amor de Dios, hombre—exclamó su señoría—, tratad de entretener afuera a Lady Uchiha, mientras las damas se retiran. ¡Qué mala suerte!

—Aprisa, Sally. ¡Las velas! —gritó Jellyband, corriendo de un lado para otro.

También la condesa se había puesto en pie; rígida y erguida, repetía mecánicamente:

—¡No quiero verla! ¡No quiero verla!

De repente, una voz singularmente dulce, con levísimo acento extranjero, dominó el tumulto reinante.

—¡Brrr! ¡Estoy calada hasta los huesos! ¡_Diue_! ¡Qué clima tan horrible!

Todos callaron al interior. La condesa inició una rápida retirada; Hinata aún conservaba la esperanza de ver a su antigua compañera de colegio. Jellyband abrió la puerta. Todavía no había perdido la esperanza de evitar la catástrofe que se cernía sobre sus cabezas.

—Milady… ejem… milady—dijo, mientras trataba torpemente de cerrar el paso.

—Pardiez, buen hombre—dijo Lady Uchiha con cierta impaciencia—. Dejad que me acerque al fuego, estoy muerta de frío. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la dama ya estaba en la habitación.

Sakura Uchiha Blakeney apenas contaba con veinticinco años, y su belleza estaba en todo su esplendor. Alta, de porte majestuoso, que hasta la condesa se detuvo un instante, presa de una admiración involuntaria. Su cabello color rosa no lo llevaba empolvado; la boca infantil, la nariz finamente cincelada, la barbilla redonda y el delicado cuello, todo parecía realzado por el lujoso vestido de terciopelo que modelaba el contorno de su figura, en tanto que una mano diminuta sostenía un alto bastón adornado con cintas, muy de moda en aquel entonces. Con una rápida mirada en torno a la sala, Sakura Uchiha tomó nota de cuantos allí estaban. Saludó amablemente a Sir Naruto y Lord Shikamaru. Luego se volvío hacia la condesa y Hinata. Iluminando su rostro por una sonrisa, tendió los brazos a la muchacha.

—¡Pero si es mi pequeña Hinata! ¿Cómo es que os encontráis en Inglaterra? ¡Y vuestra madre también!

Se aproximó a las damas, sin la más leve señal de embarazo. Lord Shikamaru y Sir Naruto observaban inquietos la escena. Comprendían el amargo odio que la antigua nobleza tenía a quienes habían contribuido a su caída. Sasori Haruno Saint-Just, el hermano de Sakura, era un ardiente republicano. Su enemistad con la antigua familia de Saint-Cyr —cuyas causas nadie recordaba— había culminado con la casi extinción de esta última. Frente a los tres refugiados, estaba una hermosa descendiente de aquellos republicanos que había destruido a la aristocracia. Alargaba sus manos como si, con ese ademán, pudiera olvidar el conflicto y toda la sangre derramada.

—Hinata, os prohíbo que habléis a esa mujer—dijo la condesa en inglés, apoyando una mano autoritaria en el brazo de su hija para luego volver la vista a Sakura—. Ahora estamos en Inglaterra, señora y me considero en libertad de prohibir a mi hija que acepte vuestra amistad. Vamos, Hinata.

El dulce rostro de Sakura se puso blanco, y la mano que sostenía el largo bastón estaba algo temblorosa. Pero sus labios se cruzaron en un gesto de sarcasmo y los claros ojos verdes se clavaron en la desafiante condesa que, sin volver a mirarla, abandonó la sala después de ofrecer una reverencia a los dos jóvenes.

Por un momento reinó el silencio en la sala. Sakura siguió con una dura mirada a la condesa, pero cuando Hinata, obediente, se disponía a seguirla, una mirada triste asomó a los ojos de Lady Uchiha. Hinata la captó; su carácter dulce la impulsó a correr hacia Sakura y, rodeándola con los brazos, la besó efusivamente. Sólo entonces siguió a su madre. El cariñoso impulso alivió la tensión.

—¿Con qué esas tenemos?—dijo con suavidad—. ¡Santo Dios! Sir Naruto, ¿habéis conocido a una persona más desagradable?

Se recogió la falda y se acercó a la chimenea.

—Hinata—dijo, imitando la voz de la condesa—, os prohíbo que habléis a esa mujer.

La imitación fue tan perfecta que ambos jóvenes lanzaron un sincero y alegre "¡Bravo!"

—¡Ah Lady Uchiha!—dijo Lord Shikamaru—. ¡Cuánto deben echaros de menos en la _Comedié Francaise_, y cuanto deben odiar los parisinos a Sir Sasuke por haberos arrancado de allí!

—Vamos—replicó Sakura con un encogimiento de hombros—, es imposible odiar a Sir Sasuke. Sus ocurrencias desarmarían incluso a la condesa.

El vizconde Neji, avanzó un paso con la intención de defender a su madre. Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra en el umbral apareció una figura alta y ataviada con todo lujo.

Sir Sasuke Uchiha Blakeney, en el año de gracia de 1792, estaba todavía uno o dos años por debajo de los treinta. De estatura superior a la corriente, de anchos hombros y constitución maciza, era extraordinariamente agraciado aún por la expresión indolente en sus ojos negros y por la risa que parecía desfigurar su boca firme y de contorno preciso.

Casi un año antes, Sir Sasuke había asombrado a la sociedad de Londres el día que regresó con una hermosa e inteligente esposa francesa. Sakura Haruno Saint-Just había debutado en los círculos artísticos parisienses mientras se desarrollaba el mayor cataclismo social jamás vivido. A los dieciocho años apenas cumplidos, poseedora de tanta belleza como talento, con la única protección de su hermano, se reunió con un grupo tan inteligente como selecto. Sakura Haruno Saint-Just era republicana por convicción. Su lema era: igualdad de cuna.

Luego, un buen día, sin ninguna advertencia ni celebración propia de una boda elegante francesa, Sakura Haruno Saint-Just, se casó con Sir Sasuke Uchiha Blakeney. Nadie llegó entender cómo logró introducirse aquel "condenado idiota" en el círculo intelectual de la "mujer más inteligente de Europa". El verdadero motivo seguía siendo un misterio de cómo Sakura Saint-Just se casó con él.

Sir Sasuke había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en el extranjero. A poco de nacer él, su madre se volvió loca sin posibilidad de cura. Su padre, Sir Fagaku, se llevó a su esposa enferma a otro país, y Sasuke creció y se educó fuera de su patria. Al haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad y después de la muerte de sus padres, se dedicó a viajar, y cuando volvió lo hizo acompañado de su hermosa y joven esposa. En Londres se dispusieron a recibirlos con los brazos abiertos. Sir Sasuke era rico; su esposa, culta y encantadora, y el Príncipe de Gales les cobro afecto. Todos le consideraban un tonto sin remisión, pero nadie se compadecía de él porque no lo necesitaba, se mostraba orgulloso de su esposa y se preocupaba muy poco de que ella no tratara de disimular el benévolo desprecio que evidentemente sentía por él.

Sir Sasuke iba siempre bien vestido, y en aquella noche de septiembre, su capote se ajustaba a sus anchos hombros; sus manos blancas surgían de entre el más fino encaje de Mechlin. El chaleco de anchas solapas y los estrechos pantalones resaltaban su bien formada figura. Entró con paso lánguido a la sala de la posada, sacudiéndose la lluvia del capote y examinó a los presentes, en el que reinaba un embarazoso silencio.

—¡Hola Shikamaru! ¡Hola Naruto!—dijo, y estrechó la mano de ambos jóvenes—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Oh, nada que pueda molestaros, Sir Sasuke—replicó Sakura con forzada alegría—. Sólo un insulto a vuestra esposa.

—¡Válgame Dios, querida! —replicó Sir Sasuke con placidez—¿Quién ha sido capaz de molestaros, eh?

—Señor—se apresuró el vizconde seguido de una reverencia—. Mi madre, ha ofendido, según veo, a vuestra esposa. Estoy dispuesto a ofrecer la reparación entre caballeros.

El muchacho irguió su figura, mientras observaba al Baronet Uchiha, con su metro ochenta y tres de estatura.

—Fijaos, Sir Naruto—dijo Sakura, con una de sus contagiosas carcajadas—, fijaos en ese bonito cuadro: el pavo inglés y el gallito francés.

—¿Qué diablos es esa reparación?—preguntó Sir Sasuke con suavidad.

—Un duelo, señor—dijo el vizconde, empezando a enojarse.

—¡Por Baco! Nunca intervengo en duelos—se sentó y estiró sus largas piernas—. Son una cosa incomodísima.

En Inglaterra los duelos estaban prohibidos por la ley, pero para el código de honor de un francés, un caballero negándose a batirse en un duelo era poco menos que una monstruosidad.

—Sería muy poco cortés que comenzarais vuestra vida en Inglaterra con esta clase de cosas—intervino Lord Shikamaru.

—¡Ah bueno! Si Sir Sasuke se conforma yo no me sentiré agraviado.

—¡Ajá!—exclamó Sir Sasuke—. Mi consejo es, Ffoulkes, que si, esa es vuestra mercancía que traéis de Francia, la arrojéis en medio del Canal.

—Vamos, Sir Sasuke—dijo Sakura con coquetería—, olvidáis que vos mismo habéis importado de Francia mercancías.

—Yo me quede con lo mejor del mercado, señora, y mi gusto es infalible.

—Confío en que me perdonéis si me despido ahora de mi hermano, pues tiene que subir a bordo; de lo contrario el _Day Dream _se perderá la marea.

Protestar habría sido descortés. El cariño de Lady Uchiha por su hermano, Sasori Haruno Saint-Just, era profundo. Sasori había pasado con ella unas semanas en Inglaterra antes de volver a su patria.

Sasuke no trató de detener a su esposa. Abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia cuando ella abandonó la sala tras lanzarle un fugaz vistazo. Sólo Sir Naruto Ffoulkes observó la mirada de profundo y desesperado anhelo con que Sir Sasuke siguió la figura de su esposa.

_Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. A continuación pongo unas definiciones de dos palabras que van a aparecer mucho en la historia para que le entiendan:_

**Petimetre: **Persona que cuida demasiado de su aspecto y se preocupa demasiado por seguir la moda. (Esta es sólo para que le entiendan al título del capítulo y sepan cómo es Sasuke)

**Diantre: **Demonio, diablo. Expresa enfado o sorpresa.

_¡Feliz 14 de febrero! Espero que hayan recibido todo lo que esperaban y no se necesita de un día en específico para decirle a alguien que lo quieren, si quieren a alguien deben decírselo n.n hasta la próxima C:_


	4. Sasori y el agente acreditado

_Hola, en este capítulo ya más o menos comienza la parte interesante de la historia, así que aunque hayan parecido aburridos los anteriores a partir de aquí ya comienza lo bueno. Una vez terminado creo que los primeros capítulos parecerán importantes._

_*Esta historia no es mía, pertenece a la Baronesa Orczy y los personajes a Masahi Kishimoto. _

_Disfruten el capítulo =)_

**Capítulo 4: Sasori y el agente acreditado.**

Una vez fuera de la sala, Sakura suspiró profundamente y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. La lluvia había cesado. Miró hacia el mar. Allí estaba el _Day Dream, _en el que Sasori regresaría a Francia en medio de la sangrienta revolución. Dos figuras se aproximaban a "El Hogar del Pescador": una, un hombre ya maduro que caminaba con el clásico balanceo de los marineros; la otra, juvenil y esbelta.

— ¡Sasori!—dijo Sakura sonriendo. Un minuto después se abrazaban con cariño.

—Disponen de media hora, señora—dijo el hombre cuando Sakura preguntó cuánto de tiempo disponían Sasori y ella.

Cogiéndose del brazo de su hermano, lo condujo hacia los acantilados.

—Media hora más—dijo, mirando al mar con melancolía—, y estarás lejos de mí, Sasori. Estos últimos días mientras te he tenido para mí, han transcurrido como en un sueño.

—No me voy lejos—dijo Sasori con ternura—. Un estrecho Canal que cruzar. Puedo volver en nada de tiempo.

—No se trata de la distancia, Sasori, sino del horrible París de ahora. Se están propasando Sasori, aún cuando sentimos entusiasmo por la libertad e igualdad.

— ¡Chitón!—dijo Sasori echando una rápida mirada alrededor.

— ¡Ah! No estimas prudente hablar de estas cosas ni siquiera aquí, en Inglaterra—de pronto se aferró a él—. ¡No regreses!—suplicó—. ¿Qué sería de mí si… si…? Recuerda que sólo te tengo a ti…

Su voz quedó ahogada por los sollozos.

—Cuando Francia está en peligro sus hijos no pueden devolverle la espalda. Además tienes a Sasuke.

—Antes sí lo tenía…

—Pequeña—dijo él—, hasta ahora no había hablado de esto contigo pero no podría marcharme sin preguntártelo… ¿Está enterado Sir Sasuke de tu intervención en el arresto del marqués de Saint-Cyr?

— ¿De qué denuncié al marqués al tribunal que lo envió a la guillotina con toda su familia? Sí, lo sabe. Se lo dije después de casarnos.

— ¿Le contaste las circunstancias que te eximan de toda culpa?

—Era demasiado tarde; él había ya oído la historia de otros labios; mi confesión llegó tarde. No podía rebajarme explicándole… y ahora tengo la satisfacción de saber que siente un profundo desprecio por su esposa.

Sakura habló con amargura.

—Pero Sasuke te amaba, Saku—dijo con dulzura.

—En un tiempo pensé que así era; de lo contrario no me habría casado con él. Me reverenciaba con una pasión que me llegó al alma.

Lanzó un suspiro en el que había todo un mundo de desilusión. Sasori estaba desconcertado. ¿Sería que al precisamente morir el amor de su esposo hubiese renacido en el corazón de Sakura el amor hacia él? Pero no se lo podía preguntar, pues sabía cuan reservada era.

Los dos hermanos siempre estuvieron juntos, porque sus padres habían muerto cuando él era joven y Sakura una niña. Sasori, ocho años mayor que ella siempre la había protegido.

Era la primera visita de Sasori a Inglaterra desde la boda de Sakura. Ahora que se marchaba, Sakura se sentía desdichada. Caminaron sin prisa hacia la playa, disfrutando sus últimos momentos juntos.

El _Day Dream _había zarpado y Sakura contemplaba las velas que llevaban al único ser que la quería de veras. Sakura procuraba agradecer sus constantes consideraciones y generosidad a Sasuke. Trataba de dominar los amargos pensamientos sobre su marido, pero a pesar suyo, decía cosas crueles para herirle. Y sin embargo su memoria recordaba esos vagos y dulces recuerdos cuando él mostrara un amor tan intenso que la había deslumbrado.

Luego aquel amor, pareció esfumarse. Veinticuatro horas después de su boda en la iglesia de Saint-Roch, el marqués de Saint-Cyr y toda su familia morían en la guillotina. Años antes, Sasori había amado a Angèle Saint-Cyr, pero Saint-Just era un plebeyo y el marqués, un prejuicioso. Un día Sasori le mandó un poema breve y apasionado. La noche siguiente, los lacayos del marqués lo azotaron, como a un perro. Sakura lo recordaba todo: lo que su hermano tuvo que sufrir, y lo que ella padeció por él. Entonces llegó el día de ajustar cuentas. Sakura, impulsiva, todavía dolida por el insulto a su querido hermano, oyó por casualidad—y repitió—que los Saint-Cyr sostenían con Austria correspondencia.

En aquellos tiempos una denuncia era suficiente. En menos de un día el marqués fue detenido. Sakura, horrorizada por las consecuencias, trato en vano de salvarlos. Cuando se casó con Sir Sasuke, se lo confesó todo, confiando en que su amor la haría olvidar de todo. Pero desde entonces Sakura no volvió a ver muestras de aquel amor. Trató de despertar sus celos, ya que no podía excitar su amor. Pero él siguió siendo pasivo y cortés.

Con lentitud regresó a "El Hogar del Pescador". De pronto un hombre le dijo:

—Ciudadana Saint-Just.

Profirió una exclamación de sorpresa al escuchar su nombre de soltera.

— ¡Chauvelin! —exclamó, tendiéndole las manos.

—A vuestro servicio—dijo besándole la punta de los dedos.

Chauvelin se aproximaba a los cuarenta; era inteligente, de aspecto astuto con los ojos hundidos. Era el mismo que estaba bebiendo vino en la posada.

—Hace mucho que no lo veo, decidme, ¿qué demonios hacéis en Inglaterra?

Él caminaba junto a ella. Habían llegado al porche de "El Hogar del Pescador" pero Sakura se resistía a entrar.

—Es extraño que la mujer más inteligente de Europa sea presa del aburrimiento, como puedo apreciar. Sin embargo, tengo la cura perfecta para el aburrimiento: el trabajo.

— ¿Trabajo?

Chauvelin se apartó unos pasos del porche, luego, viendo que no había nadie, se aproximó de nuevo a la joven.

— ¿Queréis rendir un servicio a Francia, ciudadana?—preguntó con repentino interés.

—Desde luego, no sé, depende de qué clase de servicio sea.

— ¿Habéis oído hablar de Pimpinela Escarlata?—preguntó Chauvelin de repente.

—Claro que sí—dijo ella con alegre risa—; no se habla de otra cosa… Tenemos sombreros a la Pimpinela Escarlata; nuestros caballos se llaman Pimpinela Escarlata; en el banquete del Príncipe de Gales, la otra noche, comimos _soufflé _a la Pimpinela Escarlata.

—Entonces, ciudadana, también debéis saber que es el enemigo más acérrimo de Francia y vos tenéis que ayudar a vuestra patria.

— ¡Cáspita!—dijo ella—. Francia tiene en estos días muchos enemigos acérrimos. Mi hermano Sasori dedica su vida a Francia—dijo ella con orgullo—. En cuanto a mí, en Inglaterra, nada puedo hacer.

—En Inglaterra sólo vos podéis ayudarnos. Escuchad, me ha enviado el gobierno republicano. Una de mis misiones consiste en averiguar todo lo posible acerca del grupo de Pimpinela Escarlata. Cada vez están logrando cruzar el Canal los emigrados. Sólo sé que se trata de un joven de la alta sociedad inglesa, de eso estoy seguro. ¡Encontradme a ese hombre! ¡Hacedlo por Francia!

Sakura lo escuchó en silencio. Hasta entonces, el corazón de la joven se conmovía a pensar en aquel hombre valeroso que rescataba de un destino terrible a centenares de personas, aún cuando sentía poco simpatía por los aristócratas y aunque estaba en desacuerdo con los métodos de la República para imponerse. Sus pensamientos divagaron en torno a la figura de Pimpinela Escarlata. ¡Ah! Aquél sí era un hombre al que habría podido amar. Todo en él la atraía: su personalidad, su valor y, por encima de todo, su anonimato que lo coronaba en la gloria romántica.

— ¡Hacedlo por Francia!

La voz de Chauvelin la arrancó de sus sueños.

— ¡Pero hombre!—dijo recuperando su tono indiferente— ¿De dónde diantre queréis que lo busque?

-Vais a todas partes. Lady Uchiha es el centro de la sociedad londinense. Lo veis todo, lo oís todo.

—Parecéis olvidar que Sir Sasuke se interpone entre Lady Uchiha y lo que me proponéis. Además Pimpinela Escarlata es inglés. ¡Nada prodríais hacerle!

—De momento podríamos enviarlo a la guillotina, luego, ya nos disculparíamos humildemente con el gobierno británico.

—Lo que me proponéis es horrible—dijo apartándose de él como si se tratara de un insecto dañino—. Ese es un hombre valiente y noble. Jamás me prestaría a una villanía semejante.

— ¿Preferís ser insultada por todo aristócrata francés que llegue a este país?

Chauvelin había apuntado un buen dardo. Las mejillas de Sakura palidecieron ligeramente y se mordió los labios.

—Esa es otra cuestión—dijo por fin—. Yo sé defenderme sola, me niego a hacer un trabajo sucio para vos o para Francia. Ésta es mi última palabra.

Y volviendo la espalda a Chauvelin, Sakura Uchiha se dirigió a la posada.

—No será vuestra última palabra, ciudadana—dijo Chauvelin cuando Sakura abrió la puerta de la sala y desapareció. No parecía decepcionado; por el contrario, una sonrisa de satisfacción jugueteaba en las comisuras de sus delgados labios.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una hermosa noche siguió al día de la incesante lluvia. Sir Sasuke Uchiha sostenía las riendas del coche tirado por cuatro de los mejores pura sangre, alejándolos por el camino de Londres con Lady Uchiha a su lado, envuelta en lujosas pieles.

En "El Hogar del Pescador", el señor Jellyband apagaba las luces.

—Jelly, ¿podemos hablar aquí media hora sin que nos molesten?—preguntó Lord Shikamaru al posadero que ocupado limpiaba las mesas.

—Como queráis. Dejaré vuestras velas en el aparador. ¡Buenas noches, señores!

Cuando se hubieron quedado solos y sólo sonaba el tic tac del reloj pudieron estar tranquilos.

— ¿Ha ido bien todo esta vez? —preguntó Lord Shikamaru.

— ¡Sí!—respondió Sir Naruto alegre—. ¡Muy bien!

—El viaje ha sido muy agradable ¿no? Es linda ¿eh?, aunque sea francesa. Os deseo éxito en vuestro cortejo.

— ¡Bien! Vos seréis el próximo en hacer el viaje—dijo Sir Naruto—. En Calais vi a solas por un momento a Pimpinela Escarlata. Quiere que vos y Hastings os reunáis con él en Calais el día dos del mes próximo osea, el martes que viene.

—Sí.

—Se trata del caso del conde de Tournay; será una hazaña sacarlo de Francia. Saint-Just ha ida en realidad a verse con él, hasta ahora nadie sospecha de Saint-Just. Sacarlos del país será una ruda tarea…

— ¿Tenéis alguna instrucción especial para mí?

—Sí. El gobierno francés ha enviado a un agente llamado Chauvelin, el cual ha traído un ejército de espías con la intención de descubrir al jefe y capturarlo la próxima vez que vaya a Francia, por lo que debemos reunirnos lo menos posible. Cuando desee hablar con nosotros, se las arreglará para hacérnoslo saber.

Los dos jóvenes se inclinaron hacia el fuego. Sir Naruto sacó un papel que guardaba en la cartera y ambos trataron de leerlo. Tan absortos se hallaban que no prestaron atención a los leves ruidos que se oían a su alrededor.

—Debéis leer estas instrucciones y aprendéroslas de memoria—dijo Sir Naruto—. Después destruid el papel. Es del jefe.

Pero de pronto oyeron un ruido en el pasillo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijeron ambos instintivamente.

Lord Shikamaru atravesó la sala y abrió la puerta; en aquel mismo momento recibió un golpe que lo derribó. Al mismo tiempo una figura se lanzó sobre Sir Naruto. Antes de que ninguno de ellos tuviese tiempo de gritar o de ofrecer resistencia, fueron apresados por dos hombres cada uno. Fueron amordazados y atados juntos. Un hombre enmascarado cerró la puerta con sigilo.

—Ahora registradles los bolsillos y dadme todos los papeles que encontréis—ordenó.

La orden fue obedecida con prontitud. Los hombres sacaron de la posada a Lord Shikamaru y a Sir Naruto después de asegurarse que nadie los hubiera oído. En la sala del hostal, el enmascarado examinó los papeles.

—No ha sido un mal día de trabajo—murmuró, quitándose el antifaz.

Se fijó en el pedacito de papel que apenas los jóvenes habían tenido tiempo de leer; pero encontró una carta firmada por Sasori Haruno Saint-Just que pareció proporcionarle satisfacción.

—Después de todo, Sasori Saint-Just es un traidor. Ahora hermosa Sakura Uchiha —añadió con malicia—, creo que querréis ayudarme a encontrara Pimpinela Escarlata.

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero subir pronto el que sigue n.n_


	5. En el palco de la ópera

_La historia no es mía, es de la Baronesa Orczy y los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto. _

**Capítulo 5: En el palco de la ópera.**

Era la primera noche de gala de la temporada de otoño en el teatro de Covent Garden. Llenaba el lugar una multitud elegante y vistosamente ataviada que había acudido a escuchar _Orfeo ed Euridice _de Gluck. Al bajarse el telón tras el final del segundo acto, el público sonrió con satisfacción.

En el palco de Lord Grenville llamaba la atención un curioso personaje: un tipo delgado, de rostro astuto, que observaba con una mirada crítica y sutil al público, y vestía inmaculadamente de negro, con el cabello oscuro sin empolvar. Lord Grenville—el Secretario del Exterior—, le trataba con una marcada deferencia.

Acá y allá destacábanse rostros extranjeros: eran los aristócratas realistas franceses que habían encontrado refugio en Inglaterra. Entre ellos se encontraba la condesa de Tournay de Hyuuga con su vestimenta de seda negra; estaba sentada junto a Lady Tsunade Portales, que en vano se esforzaba por hacer sonreír a la triste condesa. Detrás se sentaban Hinata y Neji.

Lord Grenville apareció en el umbral del palco de Lady Tsunade y tras saludar a los presentes dijo:

—Las últimas noticias de Francia no pueden ser peores. Las matanzas continúan.

La condesa escuchaba.

—Señor—dijo—. Para mí es espantoso estar aquí mientras mi marido corre tan grave peligro.

—Señora—dijo Lord Grenville—, ¿no ha prometido Pimpinela Escarlata traer sano y salvo a Inglaterra al señor conde?

—Sí—replicó la condesa—. Ayer vi a Lord Hastings, y volvió a tranquilizarme.

—En tal caso estoy seguro de que no tenéis por qué temer. Si yo fuese más joven…

— ¡Bah! —interrumpió la sincera Lady Portales—. Aún sois lo bastante joven para volverle la espalda a ese espantapájaos francés, ¡juraría que ese zorro astuto no es más que un espía!

—Ojalá pudiera pero Chauvelin es el representante acreditado de Francia, y todavía Inglaterra no considera oportuno romper sus relaciones diplomáticas con Francia. Además…

Pero la opinión personal de Lord Grenville sobre el asunto no llegó a saberse: acababa de levantarse el telón para el tercer acto de _Orfeo, _por lo que se despidió de las damas y abandonó el palco.

Chauvelin había permanecido sentado durante todo el entreacto, con su caja de rapé y sus ojos clavados en el palco opuesto al suyo, donde acababa de aparecer Sakura Uchiha acompañada de Sir Sasuke. Estaba hermosísima con sus rizos color rosa ligeramente empolvados, la cabeza y el cuello adornados con diamantes y rubíes. Siempre a la última moda, Sakura era la única que había descartado aquella noche la pañoleta y la prenda de anchas solapas que se habían usado en los últimos tres años. Llevaba el vestido de talle alto y forma clásica que pronto iba a estar a la moda en todos los países de Europa. Sakura se asomó por un momento y tomó nota de todos los conocidos.

Sir Sasuke permaneció en el palco el tiempo mínimo que requería la etiqueta. Luego se marcho, dejando sitio a la multitud de admiradores que acudieron a rendir homenaje a la reina de la moda. Sakura reunió a su alrededor una pequeña corte, pero al cabo de un rato los despidió a todos, deseosa de quedarse a solas con Gluck.

La música la apasionaba. Aquella noche, _Orfeo _la cautivó. Estaba alegre, pues recibió la noticia de que el _Day Dream _había regresado de Calais con la noticia de que su hermano había desembarcado sin percance.

Una discreta llamada a la puerta la arrancó de sus alegres pensamientos.

—Adelante—dijo Sakura sin volverse a mirar al intruso.

Chauvelin había observado que estaba sola y aprovecho el momento para deslizarse en el palco.

—Quisiera hablar con vos unas palabras, ciudadana—dijo sosegadamente—. Lady Uchiha siempre está rodeada de su corte que un viejo amigo tiene pocas posibilidades de hablar con ella.

—Entonces deberíais buscar otra oportunidad. Quiero escuchar a Gluck. Después de la ópera, iré al baile de Lord Grenville. Os concederé allí cinco minutos…

—Tres minutos en este palco son más que suficientes—replicó él—y haríais bien en escucharme, pues vuestro hermano Saint-Just está en peligro.

Chauvelin observó que Sakura endureció de repente la boca.

— ¿Y qué?—dijo ella, con fingida despreocupación.

—Tengo noticias para vos que creo os interesarán. Menos de una hora después de haber hablado con vos en Dover, entré en posesión de unos documentos reveladores de otro plan para la fuga de aristócratas franceses, organizada por Pimpinela Escarlata. Lord Shikamaru Dewhurst y Sir Naruto Ffoulkes estaban en la posada esa noche y mis hombres los dominaron cuando se quedaron a solas en la sala, apoderándose de sus documentos, pero en ellos no se aclara la identidad de Pimpinela Escarlata.

—Entonces estáis donde antes estabais—dijo ella—. Si no hubierais hablado de mi hermano…

—Ahora llego a él. Entre los documentos había una carta dirigida a Sir Naruto Ffoulkes escrita por Sasori Haruno Saint-Just, en donde muestra que es miembro efectivo del grupo de Pimpinela Escarlata.

Por fin había asestado el golpe. Sakura sabía que Chauvelin decía la verdad; la carta del ingenuo e imprudente Sasori había caído en las manos de Chauvelin que la retendría hasta que le fuera oportuno utilizarla. Sakura estaba decidida a no mostrar temor.

— ¡Vamos hombre!—dijo, mirándole a los ojos—. ¡Sasori ayudando a Pimpinela Escarlata y a los aristócratas a quienes desprecia! ¡A fe que el cuento es obra de vuestra imaginación!

—Permitid que os aclare bien este punto, ciudadana—dijo él—. Saint-Just no tiene esperanza del perdón.

Sakura, muy rígida, en su silla, trataba de encontrar una solución.

—Chauvelin—dijo por último, sincerándose—, decidme, deseáis ardientemente a Pimpinela Escarlata, ¿verdad? ¿Y ahora querríais esforzarme a hacer un espionaje para vos a cambio de la salvación de mi hermano? ¿Se trata de eso?

—Feas palabras son ésas—contestó cortésmente—. Mi intención es que vos ganéis el perdón de Sasori prestando un pequeño servicio a Francia.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Poneos esta noche a mi servicio. Ved esta nota breve.

Y le entregó un pedacito de papel que era el mismo que leían los dos jóvenes al ser atacados. Sakura lo cogió con un movimiento mecánico. Sólo había tres líneas con una letra retorcida:

_Recordad que no debemos reunirnos más de lo indispensable._

_Tenéis todas las instrucciones para el día 2. Si deseáis hablarme_

_otra vez, estaré en el baile de G._

—Significa el baile de Lord Grenville. Así es como lo interpreto. A Lord Shikamaru y Sir Naruto los hemos mantenido prisioneros hasta esta mañana. En vista de lo que dice este papel, me interesa que ambos asistan al baile. Deben tener muchas cosas que decir a su jefe… y está noche tendrán ocasión de hablar con él. Os ofrezco la oportunidad de salvar a vuestro hermano a quien tanto amáis.

La expresión de Sakura de suavizó y sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Pero, ¿qué deseáis que haga yo?—dijo con voz sofocada por las lágrimas—. ¡En mi posición es prácticamente imposible!

—No—insistió él—; como Lady Uchiha nadie sospecharía de vos. En el baile tomad nota de quienes hablen con Sir Naruto o Lord Shikamaru. Averiguad quién es Pimpinela Escarlata, y en nombre de Francia os prometo que vuestro hermano se salvará.

—Si os prometo ayudaros—dijo amablemente—, ¿me daréis esa carta de Saint-Just?

—Si vuestra ayuda me es útil—replicó con una sarcástica sonrisa—, os daré esa carta… mañana.

—Quizá me sea imposible ayudaros por mucho que lo desee.

—Sería terrible para vos… y para Sasori.

Sakura se estremeció. No podía esperar piedad de aquel hombre. Tenía en la palma la vida de ese der tan querido para ella. La música parecía llegarle de muy lejos y sus pensamientos vagaron hacia el otro hombre que tenía derecho a su confianza y afecto. Sir Sasuke la había amado; era su esposo. Demostraba muy poca inteligencia pero tenía valor y fortaleza; seguramente, si ella le sugería la idea, juntos podrían salvar al rehén si poner en peligro al noble jefe de aquel grupo de héroes. Sakura estaba segura de que podría ayudarla.

Una llamada a la puerta hizo que Sakura volviera a la realidad. Era Sir Sasuke Uchiha Blakeney, alto guapo, indolente; en sus labios se dibujaba aquella sonrisa que la sacaba de quicio.

—Vuestra silla de manos está afuera querida—dijo, arrastrando las palabras con su acostumbrado y exasperante modo de hablar—. Supongo que querréis ir a ese condenado baile. Disculpadme…_ mousieur _Chauvelin… No había reparado en vos.

Alargó dos dedos finos y blancos a Chauvelin, que se había puesto de pie al entrar Sir Sasuke al palco.

— ¿Venís, querida?

Sakura lanzó un suspiro y se envolvió en su capa.

—Estoy lista— dijo, cogiéndose del brazo de su esposo. Antes de salir del palco se volvió y miró fijamente a Chauvelin—. Nos veremos en el baile de Lord Grenville.

Con una sonrisa, el francés tomo un pellizco de rapé. Luego se frotó las manos con suma satisfacción.


	6. El baile y el pedacito de papel

**Capítulo 6: El baile y el pedacito de papel.**

El histórico baile de Lord Grenville fue el acontecimiento más destacado del año. Lord Grenville había escuchado los dos primeros actos de _Orfeo _antes de disponerse a recibir a sus invitados. A las diez de la noche —hora desacostumbradamente tardía en aquellos tiempos— los grandes salones del _Foreing Office_, decorados con exóticas palmeras y flores, estaban llenos a rebosar. Los acordes de un minué prestaban un suave acompañamiento a la plática de los reunidos.

Situado no lejos de Lord Grenville, Chauvelin observó que Sir Sasuke y Lady Uchiha aún no habían llegado, y sus ojos examinaban a todos los que entraban. Permanecía en cierto modo aislado: el representante del gobierno de Francia no era popular en Inglaterra en un momento como aquél, pero no era un hombre que se molestara por tan poca cosa. Él sentía un amor ardiente por su país, opinaba que la aristocracia francesa era el mayor enemigo de la nueva Francia por lo que no era extraño que Pimpinela Escarlata fuera un ser odioso para él.

De pronto todas las conversaciones cesaron cuando la voz del mayordomo anunció:

—Su Alteza Real el Príncipe de Gales y séquito, Sir Sasuke Uchiha, Lady Uchiha.

Lord Grenville se adelanto a recibirlos. El Príncipe, vestido de terciopelo color salmón, entró del brazo de Sakura Uchiha. Sir Sasuke, a su izquierda, llevaba una casaca de satén y pantalones del mismo tejido, de color crema, con encajes en el cuello y mangas.

— ¿Me permite Vuestra Alteza que le presente a _monsieur _Chauvelin, representante del gobierno francés?

Chauvelin hizo una reverencia.

—Señor—dijo el Príncipe con tono frío—, sea bienvenido.

—Desearía también presentaros a la condesa Tournay de Hyuuga y su familia, que ha llegado hace poco de Francia—dijo Lord Grenville.

— ¡Podemos contarlos como muy afortunados!

Lord Grenville fue por la condesa, que estaba sentada en el lado opuesto de la sala.

—La señora condesa Tournay de Hyuuga—dijo Lord Grenville, presentando a la dama.

—Vuestra Alteza permitidme que os presente a mi hija, Hinata—dijo la condesa con dignidad.

— ¡Encantadora!—exclamó el Príncipe—. Y ahora condesa, permitidme presentaros a Lady Uchiha. Todo compatriota de Lady Uchiha es doblemente bien recibida en atención a ella.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura titilaron; la condesa que tan flagrantemente la había insultado, recibía ahora una lección en público. Pero la condesa no mostró el menor síntoma de embarazo. Ambas damas se saludaron ceremoniosamente.

—Alteza—replicó el vizconde—. Debo el honor de este encuentro a Pimpinela Escarlata.

— ¡Chitó!—se apresuró a decir el Príncipe, indicando con un gesto a Chauvelin, que permanecía un poco apartado.

—No, Alteza—intervino el francés—. Os ruego que habléis con libertad, el nombre de esa interesante flor roja es bien conocido para mí… y para Francia.

El Príncipe lo miró escrutadoramente.

—A fe, señor—dijo—, no sabemos si es alto bajo, rubio o moreno; pero sí sabemos que es el caballero más valeroso del mundo, y nos sentimos orgullosos de que se trate de un inglés.

—Ah, chauvelin—añadió Sakura, mirándolo casi retadora—Su Alteza debería agregar que nosotras, las damas, lo consideramos un héroe. Llevamos su divisa. Temblamos por él cuando está en peligro y nos regocijamos a la hora de la victoria.

Chauvelin se daba cuenta de que las frases de ambos estaban cargadas de desdén o desafío. Una risa quebró el silencio que había seguido a las palabras de Sakura.

—Y nosotros, los pobres maridos—dijo Sir Sasuke con palabras lentas y afectadas—, tenemos que verlas adorar y reverenciar a una maldita sombra.

Todos rieron, el Príncipe más que nadie. La tensión quedó rota y el grupo se dispersó.

Sakura sufría intensamente. Aunque reía y charlaba, sentíase como condenada a muerte. La esperanza de que en Sasuke pudiera encontrar un consejero se desvaneció con la misma esperanza en que naciera. Un desdén, desprovisto de amargura, la hizo volver la espalda al hombre que debería haber sido su apoyo.

Un grupo de jóvenes y estúpidos petimetres repetían un cuarteto que Sir Sasuke acababa de inventar. Las palabras resonaban en los oídos de Sakura:

_Los franchutes le persiguen, pero siempre se les cuela. ¿Es un ángel o un demonio el maldito Pimpinela?_

Sir Sasuke, cuyo principal interés parecía centrarse en las partidas de naipes, solía permitir a su esposa que coquetease, bailase o divertirse a su antojo; Sakura no quería pensar. Los acontecimientos se desarrollarían por sí solos.

Avanzada la fiesta, reparó en Sir Naruto y Lord Shikamaru, que acababan de llegar. Ambos sólo se mostraban perturbados e intranquilos. Sir Naruto se dirigió al instante hacia Hinata. En el salón a Sakura se le apoderó la curiosidad por conocer a Pimpinela Escarlata. Observaba los rostros del salón y se preguntaba cuál de ellos ocultaría el poder. Sakura observó de pronto como Sir Naruto atravesó en salón y entró en una salita contigua. Sakura consiguió escabullirse de sus admiradores y fue acercándose a Sir Naruto.

De repente se detuvo; su corazón pareció paralizarse: Sir Naruto seguía junto a la puerta pero Sakura vio que al pasar, Lord Hastings, el amigo de su marido, había deslizado algo en la mano de Ffoulkes. Después se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer Sir Naruto.

Cuando llegó a la salita, Sir Naruto estaba de espaldas a ella, leyendo el pedacito de papel que tenía en la mano. Sakura se acercó cautelosamente a él. En aquel instante, Sir Naruto se volvió y la vio, ella se paso la mano por la frente y murmuró con voz débil:

— ¡Qué calor hace en el salón!... Empezaba a marearme… ¡Ah!

Vaciló como si fuese a caer, y Sir Naruto, llegó a tiempo para sostenerla.

— ¿Estáis enferma, Lady Uchiha?—preguntó preocupado—. Permitidme…

—No, no es nada—se apresuró a interrumpir ella mientras se dejaba caer en una silla—. El mareo está pasando, no os preocupéis por mí.

Cuando Sir Naruto se disponía a quemar el pedacito de papel, Sakura levantó una mano y cogió el incendiado papel. Apagó la llama de un soplido y se acercó el papel a la nariz.

— ¡Qué buena idea habéis tenido, Sir Naruto!—dijo con naturalidad—, Seguramente fue vuestra abuela quien os enseñó que el olor de papel quemada es un remedio excelente contra el mareo.

Siguió hablando, en tanto Sir Naruto, desesperado, se estrujaba el cerebro buscando el método más rápido de recuperar el pedacito de papel.

Sir Naruto alargó la mano hacia la nota sin importarle que fuera poco galante; pero Sakura retrocedió adivinando sus pensamientos, derribando la mesita junto con el candelabro.

— ¡Las velas, Sir Naruto, aprisa!—gritó alarmada.

Pero no se había producido gran daño; las velas se apagaron al caer. Sir Naruto volvió a colocar en su sitio la mesa y el candelabro; pero esto le tuvo ocupado unos segundos, los suficientes para que Sakura echará una ojeada al papel y se enterará de su contenido: una docena de palabras con la misma escritura estrecha, firmadas con la flor roja en forma de estrella. Luego dejó caer la notita que Sir Naruto recogió con avidez para después acercarla a una de las velas. No advirtió en la sonrisa de Sakura.

—Y ahora, Sir Naruto—dijo Sakura Uchiha, con la más cautivadora de las sonrisas— ¿me invitáis a bailar en minué?

_No me imagino a Sasuke haciendo bromas y riéndose, aunque sería una sonrisa linda._

_Espero que no se les haya hecho aburrido, prometo que ya pronto viene lo interesante._


	7. A la una en punto

**Capítulo7: A la una en punto.**

Las pocas palabras del pedacito de papel revoloteaban por su mente. _Mañana salgo yo mismo… _había leído. Luego venía una zona totalmente ilegible; pero al final había otra frase que tenía grabada con letras de fuego en el cerebro: _Si deseáis volver a verme, estaré en el comedor a la una en punto._

En aquel momento eran casi las once; dos horas más y Sakura debería decidir si se reservaba lo que había averiguado, dejando a su hermano a merced del destino que lo esperaba, o si traicionaría a un hombre valiente, noble, generoso. Estos pensamientos bullían en el cerebro de Sakura. Ella se había dominado perfectamente pues la vida de su hermano dependía de ella. Se había demostrado mejor actriz de lo que nunca fuera en las tablas de la _Comédie Fran__çaise; _después todos se dispusieron a cenar.

La cena fue sumamente alegre. Nunca se había mostrado Lady Uchiha más adorable ni "aquel maldito idiota", Sir Sasuke, más divertido; ni uno solo de los asistentes de aquella cena habría podido sospechar la lucha que Sakura libraba en su interior. Hacía ya tiempo que dieran las doce. Pronto iban a enfrentarse los destinos de dos hombres valerosos: el hermano idolatrado y el héroe desconocido.

Después de la cena se reanudó el baile. Sakura se refugió en una salita para esperar hablar con Chauvelin, pues sus miradas se habían cruzado y éste había adivinado que su misión estaba cumplida. Luego de un rato Chauvelin llegó.

— ¿Tenéis noticias para mí?—preguntó.

—Nada de particular—dijo, mirando fijamente al frente—, pero quizá resulte una pista. He sorprendido a Sir Naruto cuando quemaba un papel, y he logrado retener ese papel unos minutos y examinarlo. En la esquina del papel aparecía la florecilla en forma de estrella. Leí dos líneas; todo lo demás estaba chamuscado. Una decía: _Mañana salgo yo mismo. _La otra: _Si deseáis volver a hablarme, estaré en el comedor a la una en punto._

Chauvelin miró el reloj, encima de la chimenea.

—Entonces tengo tiempo de sobra—dijo, complacido.

Estaba blanca como el papel; sentía un martilleo en la cabeza y el corazón le palpitaba.

—Tal vez Sir Naruto le habrá advertido—dijo Sakura.

—No lo creo. Cuando ustedes dejaron de bailar solicité hablar con él hasta que Lady Tsunade pidió su brazo y abordó el tema de Hinata de Tournay, y faltan cinco minutos para la una. Espero hallar en el comedor a la persona que busco.

—Puede haber más de una.

—A partir de que el reloj de la una, haré que sigan mis hombres a todas las personas que allí se encuentren; una de ellas saldrá mañana a Francia al igual que yo. Los documentos hallados en Dover aluden a una posada cercana a Calais llamada "Le Chat Gris" y a la cabaña del _P__ère Blanchard, _en algún lugar de la costa donde todos se reúnen. La persona que salga a Calais será el hombre a quien llevó buscando casi un año, el misterioso Pimpinela Escarlata.

— ¿Y Sasori?—suplicó ella.

—Os prometo que en el momento en que Pimpinela Escarlata y yo salgamos para Francia, os enviare por correo la carta, y más aún, el día en que eche el guante a ese inglés, Saint-Just quedará a salvo.

Y con una reverencia Chauvelin se escabulló de la salita.

CUANDO CHAUVELIN LLEGÓ al comedor, éste ofrecía un aspecto abandonado. Chauvelin paseo la mirada por la estancia. Por fin conocería al hombre a quien había jurado llevar a la muerte. Por fortuna no había un alma en el comedor. Esto facilitaría su labor.

¡Alto! Mientras examinaba la habitación reparó en la respiración monótona de uno de los invitados, quien gozaba de un tranquilo sueño. Chauvelin vio en un sofá, en un rincón oscuro del comedor, con la boca abierta y con los ojos cerrados, estaba tumbado el marido de Lady Uchiha.

Chauvelin lo miró con una sonrisa conmiserativa, él no representaría ningún obstáculo para la trampa que tenía preparada. Se frotó las manos y, siguiendo el ejemplo de Sir Sasuke Uchiha, también se tendió en otro sofá, cerró los ojos, abrió la boca, emitió sonidos de una respiración plácida, y… ¡esperó!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sakura esperó en la salita inquieta. Trataba de imaginarse lo que en ese mismo instante estaría ocurriendo en el comedor, en el momento de la entrada de Pimpinela Escarlata…

—Vuestra Señoría—dijo Lord Facourt, muy cerca de ella—, ya entregue vuestro mensaje a Sir Sasuke, y me dijo que daría órdenes para que preparasen los caballos. Estaba en el comedor, dormido en un sofá.

Sakura había olvidado por completo a su esposo y el mensaje que le había enviado.

—Lord Fancourt, ¿os habéis fijado quién había en el comedor además de Sir Sasuke?

—Sólo _monsieur _Chauvelin, igualmente dormido en otro rincón. Debía ser la una y cinco o la una y diez.

¿Había fracasado Chauvelin? Por un momento la lleno de esperanza: de que Pimpinela Escarlata no hubiese caído en la trampa pero entonces, ¿qué sería de Sasori? Sintió que el destino de Sasori oscilaba en una balanza. Sabía que no podía esperar piedad de Chauvelin.

Fue Lord Grenville en persona quien fue al poco rato para decirle que el coche estaba dispuesto y que Sir Sasuke la esperaba. Cuando iba a bajar la escalera vio que Chauvelin subía lentamente con una expresión de perplejidad.

—Cauvelin—dijo ella cuando él estuvo a su lado—, ¿queréis ofrecerme vuestro brazo?

Él se lo ofreció y la condujo escaleras abajo.

—Chauvelin—dijo Sakura por fin—. Me estáis torturando. Debo saber lo que ha ocurrido.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?—dijo él con fingida sorpresa.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido en el comedor a la una?

—Reinaba una paz; a esa hora, yo dormía en un sofá y Sir Sasuke en el otro y nadie ha entrado en la habitación. Las posibilidades de Sasori penden de un hilo.

—Recordad que he trabajado para vos. Dadme alguna esperanza.

Ya en la planta baja, Sakura no tardó en verse rodeada de admiradores. Lady Uchiha nunca salía de una casa sin que una escolta de mariposas humanas revolotease a la cegadora luz de su belleza.

—Rogad que el hilo no se rompa—dijo con una enigmática sonrisa.

Y, haciéndose a un lado, permitió que las mariposas revolotearan más cerca de la luz.

_Hola, espero que el capítulo no se les haga aburrido, prometo que ya falta muy poco para que se ponga interesante. _

_En lo personal no me imagino a Sasuke dormido con la boca abierta, pero así es el personaje._

_Quiero agradecer a __**Saku-14 **__por sus riview, muchas gracias =) _


	8. Richmond

_Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, espero que les guste._

**Capítulo 8: Richmond.**

Unos minutos después, Sakura iba sentada junto a Sir Sasuke en el pescante de su coche, mientras los cuatro bayos galopaban por la desierta calle. Londres quedó muy pronto atrás. Aquellos viajes constituían un deleite para Sakura que apreciaba la excentricidad de su esposo al conducirla a su hermosa mansión de Richmond. Cuando los bayos estaban descansados Sir Sasuke les daba rienda suelta. Aquella noche, su marido parecía tener al propio diablo entre las manos.

Como de costumbre, Sir Sasuke no le hablaba. Sakura lo miro inquisitivamente una o dos veces; a la luna, el rostro parecía muy grave y recordó al dolorido corazón de Sakura los felices días de su noviazgo, antes de que él se convirtiera en un petimetre inútil cuya vida parecía discurrir entre naipes y comilonas. Al sentir junto a ella el vigoroso brazo de su marido, pensó en cuánto mayor sería el desprecio de éste si supiese su actuación de aquella noche al cometer una bajeza con toda deliberación.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, a Sakura se le hizo muy corto el viaje. Pronto pasaron los portales de su hogar. La mansión de Sir Sasuke Uchiha Blakeney, junto al río, se erguía en el centro de unos jardines exquisitamente trazados. Había sido construida en la época de Tudor y en aquella noche otoñal el jardín resultaba poético y apetecible.

Cuando Sir Sasuke la ayudó a bajar dio un paseo alrededor de la casa contemplando, soñadora, el paisaje de plata. Oía el rumor del río y el de los caballos al ser conducidos a sus cuadras. En dos apartamentos separados del segundo piso, había luces encendidas; eran sus respectivas habitaciones, separadas una de la otra por toda la anchura de la casa, tan alejadas, como sus propias vidas. Involuntariamente, Sakura lanzó un suspiro y retrocedió hacia la casa. Pero antes de llegar a la terraza surgió la figura de su marido entre las sombras. Aún llevaba el abrigo que usaba para conducir. No reparó en la presencia de su esposa, porque, después, se volvió a la terraza.

— ¡Sir Sasuke!

Al oír su voz, él se sobresaltó; pero dijo con su acostumbrada galantería:

— ¡A vuestra disposición, señora!

Pero ya tenía el pie apoyado en el escalón de la terraza indicando que prefería marcharse, que no deseaba conversación.

—El aire es fresco—dijo ella—. ¿No deseáis quedaros un rato? ¿O tan desagradable os resulta mi compañía?

—De ningún modo señora—replicó él con voz tranquila—; estoy segura de que encontraréis más agradable el aire de la noche sin mí.

—No sois justo conmigo, Sir Sasuke. Yo no tengo la culpa del alejamiento que ha surgido entre nosotros, recordadlo.

—En todo caso, debéis perdonarme—protesto él fríamente—. Mi memoria siempre ha sido de lo más flaco.

Los ojos de Sakura se suavizaron al acercarse a su marido.

— ¿De lo más flaco, Sir Sasuke? ¡Cuánto debe haber cambiado! ¿No fue hace tres o cuatro años cuando me visteis solo una hora en París, de paso al Este? Cuando regresasteis dos años más tarde no me habíais olvidado.

—Deseabais mi presencia—dijo con tono helado—.Me imagino que no fue para entregaros a tiernos recuerdos.

Su voz era fría y firme; su actitud, inflexible. La figura de Sir Sasuke pareció envararse aún más, la firme boca se endureció y una mirada de obstinación asomó sus ojos negros.

— ¿Es posible que muera el amor? Pensé que la pasión que sentíais por mí durará toda una eternidad ¿No queda nada de aquel amor, Sasuke, que pueda unirnos?

— ¿Con qué objeto, señora, os lo ruego?—preguntó con amargura.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Os lo suplico!—dijo ella con ternura—. Antes era vana y frívola; vuestra riqueza y posición me deslumbraron: me caso con vos con la esperanza de que vuestro amor por mí despertara mi amor por vos…

—Un día después de nuestra boda, moría la familia del marqués de Saint-Cyr, y llegó a mí el rumor de que mi esposa los llevó ahí.

—Y vos les distéis crédito—dijo ella con amargura—.Escuchad la historia, Sir Sasuke—su voz ahora era suave, dulce, tierna, mientras le hablaba de la humillación que el marqués había hecho a su hermano—.Sólo comenté lo que había escuchado, sin pensar en las consecuencias y lo comprendí demasiado tarde. El orgullo selló mis labios cuando vuestro amor pareció morir.

Su voz quedó ahogada por las lágrimas. Él la dejó hablar pero Sakura vio en él una intensa mirada de pasión tras sus párpados y ella comprendió en el acto que había estado equivocada durante los últimos meses; que aquel hombre la amaba; que su amor seguía siendo tan fuerte, tan intenso, como cuando por primera vez unieron sus labios. Y ella lo amaba de igual forma.

—Vos me negasteis toda explicación y exigisteis de mi amor una humillante aceptación que no estaba preparado para dar. Mi corazón rebosaba de amor; una sola palabra de explicación habría bastado—dijo Sir Sasuke tras un momento de silencio.

— ¡La locura de mi orgullo!—dijo ella con tristeza—.Pronto me arrepentí.

Sakura estaba muy próxima a él, quién cerró los ojos para evitar la visión de aquel hermoso rostro dulce y aquella figura grácil.

—Una vez os juré que mi vida era vuestra. Hace ya meses que es juguete vuestro…Ha servido para vuestros propósitos—dijo con tono helado.

—Sir Sasuke estoy en un apuro. Sasori corre un peligro mortal—dijo Sakura con dulcura y sencillez tras un momento de silencio—. Una carta suya ha caído en manos de un fanático. Sasori está comprometido sin esperanza ¿Podéis hacer algo por él? Yo…

Le habría dicho todo lo que había hecho, pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Vaciló y recostándose en la balaustrada de piedra, hundió su rostro entre las manos y sollozó con amargura.

— ¿Queréis secar vuestras lágrimas? Nunca he podido resistir el espectáculo de una mujer hermosa desecha en llanto y…

Instintivamente alargó sus manos, y de buena gana la habría estrechado contra sí, protegiéndola de cualquier daño con su propia vida…Pero el orgullo se impuso una vez más.

—Os doy mi palabra de que nada le ocurrirá a Sasori. Y ahora, ¿me permitís que me retire? Se está haciendo tarde.

— ¿Querréis por lo menos aceptar mi gratitud?—dijo ella con ternura.

—Es demasiado pronto. Aún no he hecho nada. Es muy tarde, debéis estar fatigada.

Sir Sasuke se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara. Sakura suspiró; fue un breve suspiro de decepción. El orgullo había levantado una barrera que ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en derribar. Sir Sasuke hizo una profunda reverencia cuando Sakura empezó a subir los escalones de la terraza.

Su vestido barrió las hojas muertas de los escalones, en tanto la luz rosada del sol naciente convertía su cabello en una aureola rojiza y hacia brillar los rubíes y diamantes que adornaban su cuello. Antes de entrar a la mansión, se detuvo a mirar a su esposo, esperando contra toda esperanza oír su voz que la llamaba. Pero aquel hombre parecía la personificación del orgullo inflexible. Cálidas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos; se volvió con rapidez y corrió lo más aprisa que pudo hacia sus habitaciones particulares.

Si hubiese vuelto entonces, habría visto algo que hubiera hecho más llevadero sus sufrimientos: el orgullo había cedido por fin; Sir Sasuke no era más que un hombre ciega y apasionadamente enamorado, tan pronto como cesaron los leves pasos de Sakura, se arrodilló en la escalinata de la terraza y besó uno por unos los puntos que habían hollado sus diminutos pies, así como la balaustrada de piedra donde acababa de apoyarse la mano de Sakura.

_Este capítulo me encanta, me hubiera gustado escribirlo todo completo pero no se pudo porque si no sería muy largo._

_En lo personal no me gusta como Sakura trata el pobre de Sasuke que no es más que un hombre enamorado que se tiene aguantar las humillaciones que le hace Sakura, eso no me gusta._

_Sasuke por un lado es muy lindo, me gustaría uno como él. Ya falta poco para que empiece la acción._


	9. La despedida

**Capítulo 9: La despedida**

Cuando Sakura llegó a su habitación, su doncella la esperaba impaciente.

—Vuestra Señoría debe de estar muy cansada—dijo la mujer, con ojos soñolientos—. Son más de las cinco.

—Sí, Karin, supongo que lo estaré dentro de un rato—dijo Sakura con amabilidad—, pero tú lo estás ahora, de modo que vete a la cama enseguida. Dame una bata y déjame sola.

Karin, encantada de obedecer, llevó a su ama una bata suave y ligera. Cuando salió la criada, Sakura se asomó por el ventanal. El sol naciente alumbraba el césped donde unos momentos antes se había esforzado por recuperar el amor de un hombre.

¡Qué extraño era todo! Ella le amaba. Y ahora, pensando en los meses de incomprensión y soledad, se daba cuenta de que siempre le había amado. Y se proponía recuperar aquel corazón obstinado; porque de una cosa estaba segura: sin aquél amor ya no habría felicidad posible para ella.

Estaba por caer en un sueño; de pronto la despertó un ruido de pasos ante la puerta. Se levantó de un salto y miró el reloj: eran las seis y media. Atravesó la habitación y abrió la puerta. A sus pies vio algo blanco, una carta, que no estaba allí cuando subió. La recogió y, sorprendida, vio que era de marido. Rasgó el sobre y leyó:

_Una circunstancia imprevista me obliga a salir hacia el Norte inmediatamente, de modo que ruego el perdón de Vuestra Señoría por tener que renunciar al honor de despedirme de vos. El asunto quizá me retenga alrededor de una semana; por tanto, no tendré el privilegio de estar presente en la fiesta del próximo martes. Quedo el más humilde y obediente servidor de Vuestra Señoría:_

_Sasuke Uchiha Blakeney_

Sir Sasuke tenía grandes posesiones en el Norte, y a menudo se ausentaba una semana entera; pero parecía muy extraño que a esas horas un asunto obligase a salir a su esposo apresuradamente. Se apoderó de Sakura un deseo irresistible de ver a su marido. Se olvidó que tenía muy poca ropa y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Muy cerca de ahí estaba Sultán, el corcel favorito y más veloz de Sir Sasuke, ensillado y a punto. Un momento después, Sir Sasuke, dobló la esquina de la mansión y se dirigió al caballo. Sakura descendió un poco más. Él levanto los ojos y, al verla, frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Os marcháis?—preguntó Sakura— ¿Adónde?

—Como os informe, asuntos urgentes e inesperados requieren mi presencia en el Norte esta misma mañana—contestó Sir Sasuke con sus fríos modales de costumbre.

—Sasuke—dijo—, no os ha llamado nadie desde el Norte. Me consta. No ha llegado ningún mensajero; nada os esperaba cuando hemos regresado del baile…Aquí hay algún misterio.

—No, no hay ningún misterio—contestó él con leve impaciencia—. El asunto tiene que ver con Sasori. Mi intención es utilizar la influencia que poseo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y ahora, ¿tengo vuestra venia para marcharme?

— ¿Me permitiréis al menos que os de las gracias?

—No, señora. Mi vida está a vuestro servicio, y me considero ya más que pagado.

—Y la mía está al vuestro, Sir Sasuke, si deseáis aceptarla—replicó ella al tiempo que, impulsivamente, le tendía ambas manos—. ¡Ea! No os detendré más. Mis pensamientos os acompañarán. Buen viaje.

Él se inclinó y le besó la mano; Sakura sintió el ardiente beso y su corazón se estremeció, alegre y esperanzado.

— ¿Os acordaréis?—preguntó con ternura.

—Siempre recordaré, señora, que me habéis honrado solicitando mis servicios.

Las palabras eran distantes y ceremoniosas, pero en esta ocasión no enfriaron el entusiasmo de Sakura. Su corazón había leído el anhelo en los ojos de Sir Sasuke, tras la máscara de su orgullo que todavía se obligaba a llevar.

Uchiha de un salto monto a Sultán, mientras ella hacía un ademán de despedida. Pronto se perdió de vista y Sakura, con un suspiro casi de felicidad, se volvió y entró en la mansión. Ahora todo iría bien: vencería su propio orgullo, se lo contaría todo, confiaría en él. Ya no temía a Chauvelin. Pimpinela Escarlata estaba a salvo, pues a la una en el comedor solo estuvieron Sasuke y el francés. Sasuke le había prometido que Sasori estaría bien y, sin saber por qué, al verle marchar, no había cruzado siquiera por la mente de Sakura la idea de un posible fracaso. Por fin se fue a la cama y pronto se sumergió en un sueño tranquilo.

EL DÍA ESTABA bastante avanzado cuando Sakura despertó, totalmente descansada. La mayoría de los pensamientos que se acumulaban en su mente iban en pos de su marido. En la mañana trajeron a Sultán luego de dejar a Sir Sasuke en Londres, donde se disponía a subir a bordo de su goleta. Esta noticia acabó de intrigar a Sakura. ¿A dónde podría ir Sir Sasuke en el _Day Dream_? Pero dejo de hacer conjeturas. Pronto se aclararía todo.

Ese día esperaba la visita de Hinata de Tournay. Maliciosamente, lo noche anterior, en presencia del Príncipe, había solicitado de la condesa la compañía de Hinata y la condesa no se había atrevido a oponerse. Pero Hinata no había llegado aún y Sakura se preparó para descender al piso bajo.

Por un momento se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera de roble. A la izquierda quedaban las habitaciones de su marido, en las que casi nunca había entrado: un dormitorio, su cuarto de vestir, una salita y un pequeño despacho que, cuando Sir Sasuke no lo utilizaba, siempre estaba cerrado. Frank, su criado de confianza, sólo tenía permiso de entrar.

Aquella mañana de octubre, Frank había dejado las puertas abiertas. Un deseo de fisgar el cuarto de apoderó de Sakura.

Cruzó de puntillas el descansillo. La puerta estaba entornada; Sakura la empujó con precaución: no se produjo ningún sonido. Al comprobar que Frank no andaba por allí, entró en el despacho. Los oscuros cortinajes, el mobiliario de roble macizo, los mapas en las paredes en nada recordaban al petimetre árbitro de la moda que era en apariencia Sir Sasuke Uchiha Blakeney. En el centro de la habitación, ante la ventana, había un escritorio. En la pared de la izquierda veíase un retrato de una mujer de cuerpo entero, firmado por Boucher. Era la madre de Sasuke. Había sido muy hermosa y se apreciaba el extraordinario parecido entre madre e hijo.

La joven examinó el retrato; después escrutó la mesa. Estaba cubierta de papeles que perecían cuentas y recibos, todos clasificados y atados en paquetes. Sakura se mostró tan sorprendida de aquella demostración de la eficiencia de su marido para los negocios. Pero fortaleció la seguridad que ahora tenía de que sus modales superficiales y su charla estúpida era un papel que Sir Sasuke estaba representando y que era previamente estudiado. ¿Qué motivos podía tener él, a todas luces un hombre serio y formal, para presentarse ante sus semejantes como un badulaque? Quizá quisiera ocultar su amor hacia una esposa que sólo le demostraba desprecio, pero eso podría ser conseguido con mucho menos sacrificio.

Empezó a apoderarse de ella un temor indescriptible. En las paredes no había cuadros, exceptuando el retrato de Boucher; sólo un par de mapas de Francia, uno de la costa norte y el otro de los alrededores de París. Sakura se preguntó para qué querría Sir Sasuke aquellos mapas. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza y dio media vuelta para salir de aquel extraño cuarto. No deseaba que Frank la encontrase allí, y se dirigió a la puerta. Al hacerlo, su pie tropezó con un pequeño objeto que había en el suelo junto al escritorio. Sakura se inclinó a recogerlo. Era un anillo de oro macizo, con un sello en el que aparecía grabado un dibujito. Sakura le empezó a dar vueltas y después estudió el grabado del sello. Representaba una florecilla cuya forma había visto con claridad en otras dos ocasiones: una en la ópera y otra en el baile de Lord Grenville.

_Espero subir pronto el siguiente capítulo ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones. Este capítulo me recordará que el día en que lo subí fue cuando salí de la preparatoria y que habrá personas que jamás volveré a ver, pero así tiene que ser ^^_


	10. Pimpinela Escarlata

**Capítulo 10: Pimpinela Escarlata**

Ni Sakura misma había podido decir después en qué momento concreto surgió la primera duda en su cerebro. Con el anillo fuertemente apretado en la mano salió corriendo de la habitación, escaleras abajo, y se dirigió al jardín donde sentada a la sombra de un simodoro, en completo aislamiento, podría estudiar aquel objeto de oro grabado con la florecilla en forma de estrella. ¡Era ridículo! ¿No adoptaba todo el mundo la divisa del misterioso Pimpinela Escarlata? ¿No la había llevado ella misma en el cabello hecha de piedras preciosas? ¿Qué tenía de extraño el hecho de que Sir Sasuke hubiese decidido utilizarla como sello en su anillo? Sus pensamientos se revolvían en un torbellino. Se llevó una sorpresa al oír una voz juvenil que la llamaba desde el lado opuesto del jardín.

—_Chérie! _¿Dónde estás?—Hinata, con sus ojos alegres, llegó corriendo por el césped—. Me han dicho que estabas en el jardín y decidí darte una sorpresa.

Hinata la abrazo. Sakura oculto rápidamente en anillo en los pliegues de su pañuelo y trató de corresponder la vehemencia de su amiga.

—Será delicioso tenerte conmigo todo el día. ¿No te aburrirás?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa tan detestable?—protestó Hinata— ¡Pero si en el colegio nos encantaba estar juntas!

—Y contarnos secretos.

Las dos jóvenes se cogieron del brazo y comenzaron a pasear por el jardín.

—Supongo que ahora que estas casada no querrás compartir tus secretos conmigo.

—Pero tú tienes ahora un secreto importantísimo, ¿verdad?—dijo Sakura—. No, no es necesario que te sonrojes. Es todo un hombre, alguien de quien enorgullecerse como enamorado y… como marido.

—Desde luego, _chérie. _Me alegra oír eso. Pero no podemos pensar en nada hasta que papá este a salvo.

Sakura dio un respingo. ¡El padre de Hinata! La vida de él corría peligro si se descubría la identidad de Pimpinela Escarlata. Mientras Hinata platicaba, los pensamientos de Sakura volaron a los hechos del día anterior, al baile. Dedujo que el francés había fracasado pero a pesar de eso no se sintió tranquila por Sasori.

Pero entonces, de repente, un tremendo horror se apoderó de ella por lo que había hecho. Recordó la expresión malévola de Chauvelin cuando se despidieron en el baile. ¿Habría descubierto ya a Pimpinela Escarlata?

—No me escuchas, _chérie_—dijo Hinata con tono de reproche.

—Claro que sí, querida—replicó Sakura, obligándose a sonreír—. Tu felicidad me llena de alegría. Pero ahora, dime, ¿cuáles son las últimas noticias sobre tu padre?

—Las mejores—dijo Hinata jubilosa—. Lord Hastings ha venido esta mañana y ha dicho que estará en Inglaterra antes de cuatro días. Pimpinela Escarlata ha ido en persona a salvar a papá. Esta mañana se encontraba en Londres; quizá mañana esté en Calais, donde se reunirá con papá y entonces…

Al fin había descargado el golpe; Sakura lo esperaba, aunque llevaba media hora tratando de engañarse. Era él, Pimpinela Escarlata… Sasuke Uchiha Blakeney… su esposo, a quien la noche anterior ella misma había delatado a Chauvelin. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? Salvaba a infinidad de personas, y todo por afán de aventuras.

Acaso él tuviera intención de contárselo cuando se casaron; pero entonces le llegó el rumor del marqués de Saint-Cyr y se había separado de ella, pensando que algún día podría traicionarle, así como a sus camaradas. De modo que la había engañado al igual que los demás con su máscara de petimetre insustancial, desempeñando el papel con maestría. Al traicionar a un desconocido para salvar a su hermano, ¿había enviado Sakura Uchiha Blakeney a la muerte a su propio esposo? ¡No, no, no! No era posible que el destino le asestase un golpe tan brutal.

—Pero, ¿qué te ocurre, _chérie?_—dijo Hinata alarmada porque Sakura se había puesto pálida como la cera—. ¿Estáis enferma?

Cuando Sakura iba a responderle llegó corriendo un lacayo. Traía una carta sellada.

Sakura cogió el sobre con manos temblorosas, luego rasgó el sobre. Ya sabía lo que contenía: era la carta escrita por Sasori a Sir Naruto. Ahora Chauvelin cumplía su palabra, devolvía la carta porque estaba sobre la pista de Pimpinela Escarlata.

Sakura sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor; se tambaleó, y habría caído de no ser porque Hinata la sostuvo por la cintura. Con un esfuerzo, Sakura recuperó el dominio de sí misma: había mucho que hacer.

—_Chérie, _temo que tendrás que marcharte a tu casa. Por favor, corre a decirle a mi doncella que me prepare un vestido de viaje y una capa —después Sakura se dirigió a su lacayo—: Mi coche y los cuatro caballos más veloces de la cuadra; que estén preparados al instante.

El lacayo y Hinata se alejaron a toda velocidad para cumplir la orden.

— ¿Qué hacer? —murmuró Sakura patéticamente—. ¿Dónde encontrarlo? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Ilumíname!

Debía actuar rápidamente. Sasuke se había dirigido a Calais ignorando que su más implacable enemigo le pisaba los talones. Una vez en Calais, Sasuke se reuniría con el conde de Tournay e incluso Sasori, poniendo a todos en peligro.

Todas aquellas vidas estaban en manos de Sakura, y tenía que salvarlos. Por desgracia, no podía hacerlo todo ella sola. Una vez en Calais, no sabría en donde encontrar a su esposo. Antes que nada, Sakura deseaba advertir a Sasuke; ahora sabía que jamás abandonaría a quienes le habían otorgado su confianza, en cambio, si le avisaba, podría forjar nuevos planes y salir con bien. Sus ojos chispearon de alegría al pensar que pronto volvería a encontrarse con él, que iba a ayudarle, quizá…iba a estar a su lado en los últimos momentos, si fracasaba en su proyecto.

Ya tenía un plan. Iría primero en busca de Sir Naruto; era amigo de Sasuke y siempre hablaba con entusiasmo de su jefe. Ffoulkes la ayudaría.

Sin vacilar un instante, Sakura regresó a la casa en silencio.

MENOS DE MEDIA HORA después Sakura iba sentada en su coche que la conducía rápidamente a Londres. Ella no trataba de engañarse; si Chauvelin le había dado la carta era porque estaba plenamente seguro de que Sir Sasuke Uchiha era Pimpinela Escarlata. Si Chauvelin le atrapaba, su muerte sería inminente. ¡La muerte de Sasuke! Cuando ella, de buena gana, hubiera dado su vida por él.

Pronto llegó a la casa de Sir Naruto. La acompañaron a un pequeño comedor. Al cabo de un momento se presento Sir Naruto. Era evidente que se había llevado una gran sorpresa al descubrir que era ella.

Sakura lo saludo y empezó con calma:

—Sir Naruto, no quiero desperdiciar en preámbulos un valioso tiempo. Vuestro jefe, Pimpinela Escarlata, mi esposo, Sasuke Uchiha, corre un peligro mortal.

Sir Naruto se puso mortalmente pálido,

—Escuchad. No importa como he obtenido la información—prosiguió con voz serena—. Gracias a Dios lo sé. Cuando el agente del gobierno francés robó vuestros papeles aquella noche en Dover, donde estaban los planes para rescatar al conde de Tournay empezó a sospechar. Chauvelin sabe que Sasuke y Pimpinela Escarlata son la misma persona. Lo seguirá hasta Calais y allí lo apresará y no habrá posibilidad de salvarlo ni siquiera con la intervención del rey Jorge. También descubrirán al conde, a mi hermano y a todos aquellos que tienen depositados en él sus esperanzas.

—Pero ¿queréis decirme que mano guió a Chauvelin para que averiguara lo que decís que sabe?—dijo Sir Naruto tras un largo momento de silencio.

—La mía—contestó ella con voz queda—. Lo confieso…No os mentiré, porque deseo que confiéis en mí. Pero no tenía idea (¿cómo iba a tenerla?) de la identidad de Pimpinela Escarlata… y la salvación de mi hermano era la recompensa si tenía éxito. Sasori es para mí más que un hermano…Pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo, Sir Naruto; ahora cuenta cada segundo. Mi esposo está en peligro. ¡Ayudadme a salvarlo!

Sir Naruto estaba en una posición muy embarazosa. Había prestado ante su jefe juramento de obediencia y silencio, y, sin embargo, era indudable que Sakura decía la verdad.

—Lady Uchiha—dijo por último Ffoulkes—, Dios sabe que m asombro es tan grande que ya no sé cuál es mi deber. Decidme lo que deseáis que haga. Somos diecinueve hombres dispuestos a ofrecer la vida por Pimpinela Escarlata si corre peligro.

—No hace falta llegar a ese extremo—contestó ella—. Escuchad, mi choche está listo para llevarme a Dover. Seguidme lo más rápidamente posible. Nos reuniremos al anochecer en "El Hogar del Pescador". Alquilaremos una goleta en Dover y cruzaremos el Canal por la noche para ir a Calais. Si accedéis a ir disfrazado de lacayo mío, creo que pasaréis inadvertido.

—Estoy totalmente a vuestra disposición, Con Chauvelin pisándole los talones, cada paso que Pimpinela Escarlata dé en Francia le acercará cada vez más al peligro.

—Dios no lo quiera, Sir Naruto. ¡Nos veremos en Dover!

Ffoulkes se despidió de ella. Quince minutos más tarde, Sakura estaba de regreso en la posada de "La corona", donde descansaron sus caballos; un momento después galopaban por las calles de Londres, en dirección al camino de Dover.

_Por fin ya Sakura sabe que Sasuke es Pimpinela Escarlata, ahora falta que le pueda advertir que tenga cuidado de Chauvelin._


	11. Calais

**Capítulo 11: Calais**

Muy entrada la noche, Sakura llegó a "El Hogar del Pescador". Había realizado el viaje en menos de ocho horas, gracias a innumerables relevos de caballos. La llegada de Lady Uchiha, sola, a aquella hora intempestiva, causó bastante alboroto. El señor Jellyband se apresuró a encender las lámparas, reavivó el fuego en la chimenea de la sala, luego acercó a la misma una cómoda butaca, en la que se dejó caer Sakura, agradecida.

— ¿Piensa quedarse Vuestra Señoría esta noche?—preguntó Ino.

—No—repuso Sakura—. No deseo más habitación que ésta, si puedo tenerla para mí sola durante una o dos horas. También quiero atravesar el Canal con la primera marea. Pero mi cochero y mis hombres se quedarán a pasar quizá varios días, de modo en que confío que los instalaréis cómodamente.

—Sí, milady; me ocuparé de ello. ¿Quiere Su Señoría que Ino le traiga algo para cenar?—preguntó el señor Jellyband.

—Sí. Preparad algún fiambre y tan pronto como llegue Sir Naruto, hacedle pasar.

—Sí, milady.

El rostro de Jellyband se mostraba apenado contra su voluntad. Sentía un gran afecto por Sir Sasuke Uchiha, y no le gustaba que su esposa se fugara con Sir Naruto. Sin embargo, aquél no era asunto suyo. Ino preparó una sencilla cena; luego se retiró, preguntándose por qué Su Señoría parecía tan seria cuando estaba a punto de escaparse con su galán.

Entonces empezó para Sakura una agotadora espera. Hacia una noche desapacible y fría. A medida que transcurría el tiempo, la noche iba haciéndose más tempestuosa. El viento hacía retumbar los cristales de las ventanas, así como las enormes puertas de la casa, y rugía por el cañón de la chimenea.

Una repentina conmoción la despabiló; era Sir Naruto Ffoulkes, y Sakura oyó a Jellyband darle la bienvenida. Lady Uchiha pensó por primera vez en lo embarazoso de su situación: ¡Tener una cita a aquella hora con un joven disfrazado! Por primera vez en muchas horas, una leve sonrisa asomó a los labios de la joven. Cuando Sir Naruto, con su atuendo de lacayo, entró en la sala, Sakura lo saludó con alegre risa.

— ¡A fe, lacayo mío, que vuestro afecto me satisface!

El disfraz del joven confirmo las peores sospechas del señor Jellyband. Descorchó muy serio la botella de vino y se preparó a esperar.

—Gracias, no necesitamos más. Tomad, por todas las molestias—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Un momento, Lady Uchiha—intervino Sir Naruto, cuando Jellyband se disponía a retirarse—. Siento decir que esta noche no podremos cruzar el Canal. Se ha desencadenado una fuerte tormenta y es imposible izar las velas.

Sakura se puso blanca como el papel.

— ¡Pero hemos de ir! ¡Es preciso!—repitió con insistencia.

—Los marineros me han asegurado que nadie—y miró significativamente a Sakura—, nadie podrá salir esta noche de Dover.

Aquel término _nadie, _incluía a Chauvelin.

—Bueno, entonces tendré que resignarme—le dijo—. ¿Tenéis una habitación para mí?

—Sí Señoría. Y otra para Sir Naruto.

—Eso está bien Jelly—le dijo alegre Sir Naruto adivinando los recelos del posadero—. Sir Sasuke Uchiha os recompensa doblemente si cuidáis bien de que Su Señoría se encuentre cómoda.

El rostro de Jellyband se iluminó al oír mencionar el nombre de Sir Sasuke. Cuando el señor Jellyband se hubo retirado Sir Naruto dijo:

—La tormenta nos impide zarpar de Dover esta noche. Pero Chauvelin se encuentra en el mismo caso. Los marineros aseguran que en las últimas horas no ha zarpado de Dover ninguna goleta.

—Así, pues, ¿Chauvelin está aún en Dover?

—No me cabe duda.

La joven se animó mucho cuando Ffoulkes le contó las audaces fugas que su marido hizo. Hasta la hizo reír al describir el aspecto de Uchiha convertido en una repugnante verdulera cuando escaparon la condesa de Tournay y sus hijos. De este modo transcurrió una hora. Sakura s preguntaba dónde estaría Sasuke. Se retiraron después de la madia noche. Sakura no pudo conciliar el sueño mientas arreciaba la tormenta que la mantenía alejada de Sasuke.

TRAS UNA NOCHE de insomnio, se levantó temprano, anhelosa de emprender el viaje.

Encontró a Sir Naruto en la sala. El joven había ido al muelle sólo para comprobar la imposibilidad de que ningún barco zarpase de Dover. Tendrían que esperar diez o doce horas hasta la próxima marea. Ella y Sir Naruto permanecieron sentados hora tras hora haciendo conjeturas. Luego Sir Naruto había bajado al muelle; luego notificó a Sakura a su regreso que había contratado una goleta cuyo patrón estaba dispuesto a izar velas tan pronto como la marea fuese favorable. Por último, a las cinco de la tarde ambos se encaminaron al muelle. Una vez a bordo, el fresco aire marino la hizo revivir; el _Foam Crest _zarpó inmediatamente.

Poco después de caer la noche, Sakura desembarcaba en suelo francés. Volvía a poner un pie donde, en aquel mismo momento, los hombres asesinaban por centenares a sus semejantes. Todos observaron a Sakura cuando salto a tierra seguida de Sir Naruto y murmuraron: "_Sacrés aristos!" _o _"Sacrés Anglais!". _Aparte de eso, su presencia no suscitó ningún otro comentario, pues aún por entonces los comerciantes ingleses solían desembarcar en aquella costa. Sin embargo, Sakura se preguntó cómo habría podido pasar inadvertido su esposo en Calais, con su elevada estatura y su tipo vigoroso.

Sir Naruto la condujo hacia en cabo Gris-Nez. Las calles eran estrechas y malolientes. A veces Sakura se hundía en el barro hasta los tobillos. Pero le tenían sin cuidado aquellas incomodidades. Quizá encontrasen a Sasuke en "Le Chat Gris" y andaba como sobre pétalos de rosa.

Por fin llegaron a su destino. Sir Naruto llamó a la puerta y Sakura oyó en el interior un murmullo de blasfemias y un arrastrar de pies. Cuando entraron a la sala Sakura se encontró en el lugar más desolado que había visto en su vida. El papel colgaba a tiras de las paredes, la mayoría de las sillas estaban rotas. En una de las paredes se abría la entrada a un desván. Una desvencijada escalera conducía hasta allí.

El individuo que había abierto la puerta, y que debía ser el dueño de "Le Chat Gris", era un campesino ya mayor, vestido con un sucio blusón azul, andrajosos pantalones azules y la inevitable gorra roja con la escarapela tricolor. Miró con recelo a los dos viajeros, murmuró: "_Sacrés Anglais!" _y escupio en el suelo, pero se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar porque sabía que llevaban la bolsa repleta.

— ¡Oh, señor!—dijo Sakura adentrándose en la sala y llevándose un pañuelo a su delicada nariz—. ¿Estáis seguro de que es este el sitio?

—Ya lo creo que lo es—replicó el joven, quitando el polvo de una silla para que Sakura pudiera sentarse—; pero reconozco que no he visto lugar más repugnante.

Junto a la chimenea había una mujer acurrucada, vestida casi exclusivamente de harapos removiendo el brebaje que se cocinaba en una olla.

— ¡Eh, amigo mío!—dijo Sir Naruto—. Desearíamos cenar algo…

Brogard con parsimonia se acercó a un parador, cogió una vieja sopera de peltre y empezó a llenarla de sopa. Sacó una botella de vino y algo de pan, y Sakura acercó su silla a la mesa para fingir que comía. Sir Naruto, en su papel de lacayo, permaneció en pie detrás de ella.

—No, señora—dijo al ver que Sakura parecía incapaz de comer—, os ruego que tratéis de ingerir alimento, recordad que necesitaréis todas vuestras fuerzas.

En verdad la sopa no era mala; olía y sabía bien. Brogard, recostado en la mesa, fumaba una pipa maloliente y los miraba ceñudo.

—Vos necesitáis alimento tanto como yo. Os lo ruego, poned a ese individuo de buen humor para que conteste a las preguntas que tenemos que hacerle.

—Haré cuanto pueda. Amigo mío—dijo amablemente en francés después de haberse sentado—; mi señora desearía saber si por casualidad habéis visto a un amigo suyo, un inglés alto, que viene a menudo a Calais en viaje de negocios.

Sakura trató de no mirar a Brogard, por miedo a revelarle la ansiedad con que esperaba su respuesta. Brogard se tomó tiempo y después dijo con exasperante lentitud:

— ¿Un inglés alto? Sí—con una pantomima trató de explicar que el individuo en cuestión llevaba ropa muy elegante—. _Sacré aristo! ¡_Aquel inglés alto!

—Es Sir Sasuke—susurró Sakura—, y ni siquiera va disfrazado—sonrió al pensar en Sasuke, que corría los mayores peligros con una casaca a la última moda y el encaje de la chorrera impecable—. ¡Aprisa, Sir Naruto! Preguntad al hombre adónde ha ido.

—Ah, sí—dijo Sir Naruto, dirigiéndose a Brogard—, el inglés alto que visteis era sin duda el amigo de mi señora. ¿Decís que se ha marchado?

—Sí pero regresará. Ha encargado que se le prepare la cena.

Con un rápido ademán de advertencia, Sir Naruto apoyó una mano en el brazo de Sakura; la alegría podría haberla traicionado.

— ¿Dónde está ahora el caballero inglés?—preguntó ella a Brogard.

—Ha salido a buscar un carro y un caballo—replicó éste.

— ¿A qué hora ha salido?

Pero era evidente que Brogard estaba harto de aquel interrogatorio.

—No sé—replicó con rudeza—. Ya he dicho lo suficiente, _voyons, les aristos!_

Y con esta declaración, Brogard, acompañado de su esposa, se encaminó, arrastrando los pies, al cuarto trasero y desapareció en él dando un portazo.

_Bueno, ya está el capítulo, falta saber si Sakura podrá ver a Sasuke cuando llegué a la cena.C=_


	12. El cura

_**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación del libro "Pimpinela Escarlata" que pertenece a la Baronesa Orczy. Y los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto =)**_

**Capítulo 12: El cura**

Sir Naruto dijo:

—No conseguiremos sacarle nada más.

— ¿Qué me importa? Ahora ya sé que mi marido está sano y salvo y que le veré dentro de muy poco—replicó ella despreocupadamente.

— ¡Chitón!—advirtió él con justificado recelo—. Hoy hasta las paredes oyen en Francia.

—Mostráis un rostro muy sombrío, yo en cambio, sería capaz de bailar de alegría. Ya no existe ningún motivo de temor. Mi marido estará aquí, bajo este mismo techo, quizá dentro de media hora y Chauvelin no ha llegado aún.

—No, señora. No os hablé de ello por temor a alarmaros…Le vi en la playa en Dover cinco minutos antes de que embarcásemos. Iba disfrazado de cura tratando de conseguir una embarcación que lo condujese a Calais. Debe haber zarpado una hora después que nosotros.

El rostro de Sakura ya no reflejaba alegría. Chauvelin iba pisando los talones a Sasuke. Si lo atrapaba, Sasori, el conde de Tournay y los otros realistas serían descubiertos y mandados a la guillotina. Apenas quedaba una hora para advertir a Sasuke del peligro. Sakura se volvió hacia Sir Naruto.

—Llevamos una hora de ventaja a Chauvelin—dijo—, y Sasuke no tardará en venir. Estaremos en pleno canal antes de que Chauvelin advierta que nos hemos escurrido de sus manos.

Sir Naruto, entristecido, movió la cabeza.

— ¿Pensáis que Blakeney abandonará al conde de Tournay, Sasori…?

— ¡Mi hermano!—exclamó ella con un sollozo de angustia—. ¡Qué el cielo me asista! Creo que lo había olvidado.

Con el sublime egoísmo de una mujer que ama apasionadamente, no tenía pensamientos más que para su esposo.

—Entonces, ¿qué os parece si intentaseis una salida de reconocimiento mientras yo espero aquí su llegada? Quizá os tropezáis con Sasuke, y así ahorrarais un tiempo valiosísimo; mientras vos preguntadle a Brogard si tiene un cuarto y decidle que me avise cuando llegue el inglés alto.

Sir Naruto la obedeció sin más comentario.

— ¡Eh, amigo mío!—gritó a Brogard—. Mi señora desearía descansar un rato a solas. ¿Tenéis otro cuarto?

—Puede esperar ahí arrida—dijo con un gruñido señalando el desván.

—Nada podría ser mejor—dijo Sakura en inglés, comprendiendo las ventajas de esa posición—. Dadle dinero, Sir Naruto.

— ¿Me me prometéis que no os mostraréis a Sasuke a menos de que este solo?

—Sí.

—Si no lo he encontrado regresaré en media hora.

—Buena suerte.

Ya en la entrada Sir Naruto volvió a levantar la mirada. Por entre la mugrienta cortina del desván le observaba el rostro sonriente de Sakura. Con un gesto de despedida, el joven se adentró en la noche.

EL CUARTO DE HORA siguiente pasó con rapidez. Sakura se sentía feliz, porque pronto, muy pronto, Sasuke estaría de nuevo a su lado. Correría escaleras abajo, su esposo la recibiría en sus brazos y ella le demostraría que de buena gana moriría por él. Luego no sabía que ocurriría. De repente, alguien abrió violentamente la puerta desde el exterior, mientras una voz áspera y autoritaria gritaba:

— ¡Ciudadano Brogard!

Sakura oyó el arrastrar de los pies de Brogard. Uno de los recién llegados dio un paso hacia Brogard. Llevaba la sotana, el sombrero y los zapatos de hebilla habituales en los franceses. El corazón de Sakura se pareció dejar de latir. No alcanzaba a distinguir su rostro, que quedaba oculta por el sombrero, pero reconoció las delgadas y huesudas manos de Chauvelin. El miedo la hizo desfallecer.

—Un plato de sopa y una botella de vino—ordenó Chauvelin a Brogard—; después lárgate de aquí. ¿Entendido?

Brogard obedeció en silencio, después se dirigió al cuarto trasero. Sakura reconoció a Kabuto, secretario de Chauvelin al lado de la puerta. Chauvelin se sentó en la mesa. Por un momento temió que ordenara a Kabuto registrar la posada; apenas se atrevía a imaginar lo que ocurriría si la descubrían.

— ¿Cómo va todo?—preguntó Chauvelin a Kabuto.

—Me he asegurado de que todas las órdenes que vos ha dado hayan sido cumplidas al pie de la letra. Todos los caminos están vigilados día y noche, y la playa y los acantilados has sido registrados y vigilados con mayor celo aún.

— ¿Se sabe dónde está la cabaña del _P__ère Blanchard?_

—No, nadie parece saberlo. Hay innumerables cabañas a lo largo de la costa.

—Decidle al capitán Orochimaru que estén al asecho de cualquier desconocido que merodee por el camino a la playa a pie, a caballo o conduciendo un carro, en particular si se trata de un hombre alto, aunque puede disimular su estatura encorvándose. Lo más probable es que vaya disfrazado. No lo perdáis de vista o pagarán con su vida cualquier error. Id a decirle al capitán Orochimaru y regresáis en diez minutos.

Kabuto se encaminó a la puerta y luego se perdió de vista.

Todo lo que había sufrido hasta entonces Sakura no era nada en comparación con aquello. Los planes de Chauvelin estaban bien trazados: todos los caminos vigilados y en aquella cabaña, en algún punto de la costa, un pequeño grupo de fugitivos esperaba a su salvador. Y ella, que tanto le amaba, nada podía hacer para ayudarle.

Repentinamente, mientras observaba a Chauvelin, llegó a sus oídos un rumor que le paralizó el corazón. Y, sin embargo, no estaba destinado a inspirar horror a nadie, porque era sólo una voz alegre y juvenil que cantaba briosamente: "_God save the King!"_

_Por fin Sakura volverá a ver a Sasuke; no se me ocurría a alguien más para capitán así que puse a Orochimaui xD Espero que les haya gustado la continuación C:_

_Espero subir el próximo capítulo esta semana. _


	13. La trampa

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro "Pimpinela Escarlata" de la Baronesa Orczy y los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto**_**.**

** Capítulo 13: La trampa**

A Sakura le pareció que su propia vida se le paralizaba. En el cantor había reconocido a su esposo. Chauvelin lanzó una rápida mirada hacia la puerta y se apresuró a ponerse el sombrero.

La voz fue aproximándose; por un instante, sintió el alocado deseo de correr escaleras abajo y cruzar velozmente la estancia para rogar a Sir Sasuke que huyera antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, salvando así su vida. Se contuvo en el último momento. Chauvelin la detendría antes de que alcanzara la puerta y alertaría a los soldados.

Al cobo de un momento se abrió la puerta. Sakura contuvo el aliento, tratando de imaginar lo que ocurriría.

Inmediatamente después de entrar, Sir Sasuke vio al cura sentado en la mesa. Llevaba el capote y traje de montar con que Sakura le había visto por última vez en Richmond. La vacilación de Sasuke duró menos de cinco segundos; después cruzó la sala y dijo con voz alegre:

— ¡Cáspita! _Monsieur _Chauvelin. Os aseguro que no imaginaba encontraros aquí.

Chauvelin, que en ese momento se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de sopa, casi se atragantó. Su rostro adquirió un color purpúreo, no cabía duda de que aquella audaz acción por parte del enemigo le desconcertó completamente. Uchiha dedujo que como el otro no había tomado la precaución de rodear la posada con soldados, sacaría provecho de aquel inesperado encuentro.

Sakura había prometido a Sir Naruto no hablar con su esposo ante un desconocido. No intervenir era una prueba terrible de dominio de sí misma. Sabía que si Sir Sasuke se marchaba le descubriría alguna patrulla. Por otra parte, si se quedaba, Kabuto regresaría con media docena de hombres que Chauvelin había pedido.

—No sabéis cuanto lo siento. Parece que os he sobresaltado—Sasuke sonrió a Chauvelin— ¿No os importa?—añadió en son disculpa, sentándose y acercando hacia sí la sopera—. Ese imbécil de Brogard parece haberse dormido.

Había un segundo plato en la mesa, y Blakeney se sirvió la sopa con toda calma; después se llenó un vaso de vino. Chauvelin, recuperada la serenidad, dijo amablemente:

—Estoy encantado de veros, Sir Sasuke. Debéis excusarme…os creía al otro lado del Canal. La sorpresa casi me ha quitado el resuello.

—Ya lo creo que os lo quitó—dijo Sir Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Se tomaba la sopa muy despacio, como si hubiera viajado hasta Calais con el exclusivo objeto de comerla.

Sakura se preguntaba por qué Sir Sasuke no derribaría a aquel enano. Luego entendió que mientras él comía y charlaba, pensaba y forjaba nuevos planes.

—Ignoraba—decía en aquel momento Sasuke con jovialidad—que hubieseis profesado…las sagradas órdenes.

—Bueno…yo…—tartamudeó Chauvelin

—Pero os habría reconocido en cualquier sitio—prosiguió Sir Sasuke, al tiempo que se servía otro vaso de vino—, aunque la peluca y el sombrero os han cambiado un poco. Espero que no os haya molestado mi observación. Ha sido una descortesía por mi parte…

—No, en absoluto…Espero que Lady Uchiha siga bien—dijo Chauvelin apresurándose a cambiar de conversación.

Sasuke, con exagerada calma, terminó su plato de sopa y apuró su vaso de vino y a Sakura le pareció que examinaba con disimulo toda la estancia.

—Muy bien, gracias—dijo por fin, en tono cortante.

Hubo una pausa, durante la cual los dos hombres se midieron mutuamente, y Sakura se permitió el lujo, tan caro para el tierno corazón de toda mujer, de mirar al hombre a quien amaba.

Chauvelin trataba de ocultar su impaciencia, echó una ojeada a su reloj. Kabuto no podía tardar: dos o tres minutos más y aquel inglés estaría bajo la custodia de media docena de soldados.

— ¿Os dirigís a París, Sir Sasuke?—preguntó con indiferencia.

—Por Baco, no—replicó Uchiha con una risotada—. Sólo llegaré hasta Lille. En estos momentos París es un lugar incomodísimo. Lo que pasa allí no es asunto mío. Vos tenéis prisa, señor—añadió cuando Chauvelin volvió a consultar su reloj—. Quizá una cita. Os ruego que hagáis caso omiso a mi presencia. Diantre, señor—al tiempo que Chauvelin consultaba su reloj por tercera vez—, ese reloj no por eso irá más aprisa. ¿Esperáis quizá un amigo?

— ¡En efecto, un amigo!

—Espero que no sea una dama, _Monsieur l'abbé_—dijo riendo Sasuke—. Sin duda la Santa Iglesia no lo permite.

Chauvelin ya no podía dominar su impaciencia. Kabuto llevaba ausente cerca de un cuarto de hora y no parecía que llegase pronto.

—Decidme, os lo ruego, _monsieur _Chauvelin, ¿es bonita vuestra amiga? Pero eso no hace falta preguntarlo, estoy seguro.

Todos los sentidos de Chauvelin se concentraban en la puerta por la que aparecería Kabuto. Y el oído de Sakura había percibido de pronto el sonido de unos pasos acompasados, todavía bastante lejos.

Eran Kabuto y sus hombres. ¡Tres minutos más y estarían allí! Sakura no se atrevía a moverse; observaba todos los movimientos de Sasuke. Daba la espalda a Chauvelin y seguía charlando con su tono afectado, pero del bolsillo había sacado una cajita de rapé y vaciaba rápidamente en su interior el contenido del tarro de la pimienta. Luego se volvió hacia Chauvelin y dijo riendo:

— ¿Eh? ¿Decíais, señor?

Chauvelin había estado demasiado absorto escuchando el rumor de los pasos que no observo lo que hizo Sir Sasuke. En aquel momento reaccionó.

—Nada—dijo—. ¿Y qué decíais vos, Sir Sasuke?

—Decía—replicó el otro, acercándose a Chauvelin—que mi proveedor de Picadilly me ha enviado esta vez un rapé como no lo he probado en toda mi vida. ¿Me hacéis el honor _monsieur l'abbé?_

Y le ofreció la cajita de rapé a su mortal enemigo.

A chauvelin no se le habría ocurrido un truco como aquel. Con su ojo fijo en la puerta, falsamente confiado por los modales despreocupados de aquel inglés, cogió un pellizco del contenido de la cajita.

Sólo quien haya pasado por eso tendrá una leve idea del lastimoso estado que puede reducir a cualquier ser humano. Chauvelin sintió como si le estallase la cabeza; los estornudos, uno tras otro, amenazaban asfixiarle; por un momento quedó ciego, sordo y mudo, y Sasuke supo aprovechar la situación: sin mostrar prisa, recogió su elegante sombrero, dejó algún dinero en la mesa y salió tranquilamente de "Le Chat Gris".

_Como prometí subí rápido este capítulo. Por fin Sakura ve a Sasuke pero no pudo hablar con él. Espero que les haya gustado ^^_


	14. Sobre la pista

_La historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación del libro de la baronesa Orczy y los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Capítulo14: Sobre la pista**

Sakura necesito algún tiempo para dominar sus desbordadas emociones. Cuando comprendió lo que había ocurrido, una mezcla de alegría y de sorpresa le inundó el corazón. Había sido una faena perfecta, ingeniosa.

Sasuke había salido, evidentemente, para tratar de reunirse con los fugitivos en la cabaña _P__ère Blanchard. _¿Hasta dónde podría llegar con todos los caminos vigilados con esa ropa tan llamativa? En aquel momento oyó la voz de Kabuto que ordenaba hacer alto a sus hombres frente a la posada.

Chauvelin que ya se había recuperado trabajosamente, consiguió abrir la puerta y balbució entre estornudos:

— ¡El extranjero alto! ¡Aprisa! ¡Por esa puerta! ¡No hace ni cinco minutos!

— ¿Dónde ciudadano? No hemos visto nada. La luna no ha salido aún y…

—Y vos llegáis cinco minutos tarde—dijo Chauvelin con furia.

Kabuto palideció levemente.

—No podrá ir lejos. El capitán Orochimaru ha envido cuarenta hombres como refuerzo para el servicio de patrullas. Es imposible que nadie se acerque a un bote sin ser descubierto.

—Claro que en ningún caso detendrán a esta persona—dijo Chauvelin con vehemencia—. Hemos de dejar que Pimpinela Escarlata llegue a la cabaña del _P__ère Blanchard; _allí le capturaremos.

—Los hombres ya lo saben. Tengo más noticias para vos. Hace unos tres cuartos de hora, un inglés alto ha estado conversando con un judío llamado Reuben sobre el alquiler de un carro y un caballo, que debía tener preparados a las once.

—Ya pasa de esa hora. Mandad que averigüen si el desconocido ha emprendido el viaje en el carro de Reuben.

—Sí, ciudadano.

Pasados cinco minutos regresó Kabuto. Seguíale un judío viejo envuelto en un capote de gabardina raído y sucio. Llevaba la cara llena de mugre y el cabello, rojizo y algo canoso ya, recogido en tirabuzones a ambos lados del rostro. Andaba en pos de Kabuto, arrastrando los pies.

— ¿Es éste el hombre?—preguntó Chauvelin.

—No—replicó Kabuto—. No hemos podido encontrar a Reuben, pero este hombre sabe algo que estaría dispuesto a contar a cambio de una recompensa.

El judío permanecía algo apartado; su sombrero grasiento, de ala ancha, proyectaba una densa sombra sobre su rostro.

—El ciudadano me dice—empezó Chauvelin secamente—que sabéis algo del inglés alto a quien deseo encontrar.

—Sí, Excelencia—replicó el judío, que hablaba con ese ceceo peculiar que denotaba una procedencia oriental—; Reuben Goldstein y yo encontramos esta tarde, cerca de aquí, a un inglés muy alto. El hombre quería saber si podíamos alquilarle un caballo y un carro para ir a un sitio a donde quería llegar esta noche. Cuando me disponía a ofrecer mi caballo, Reuben, ese maldito traidor, me quitó las palabras de la boca y ofreció su jamelgo medio muerto de hambre y su carro desvencijado. Entonces el inglés le enseñó un puñado de oro y que sería suyo si el caballo y el carro estaban preparados a las once.

— ¿Sabéis por casualidad en qué dirección se ha marchado el inglés?

—El desconocido me ha ofrecido veinte francos para que cerrará el pico.

Chauvelin encogió los hombros con impaciencia, sacó del bolsillo un puñado de oro e hizo sonar el dinero en la palma de la mano.

— ¿Qué desea saber Vuestra Excelencia?

—Si vos podéis llevarme en pos del inglés.

—Mi caballo y mi carro están a diez pasos de esta puerta.

— ¿A un lugar llamado la cabaña del_ P__ère Blanchard?_

— ¿Cómo la habéis adivinado?—preguntó el judío, atónito.

— ¿Conocéis el lugar? ¿Qué camino conduce hasta allí?

—El de Saint-Martin, y después un sendero que lleva a los acantilados. A menos de dos leguas de aquí, encontraremos a Reuben, con su jamelgo, su carro y el inglés alto.

—Si tratáis de engañarme—dijo Chauvelin—, haré que os azoten dos de mis soldados más robustos hasta quitaros el resuello para siempre. Pero si encontramos al inglés alto, en la carreta o en la cabaña del _P__ère Blanchard, _tendréis otras diez monedas de oro. ¿Aceptáis el trato?

—Acepto—dijo con decisión el judío tras una pausa.

Chauvelin, si más, arrojó las monedas de oro a los pies del judío que se arrodilló a recogerlas. Luego Chauvelin dijo:

—Vos—dijo a Kabuto—, pedidle al capitán Orochimaru otra docena de hombres; llevadlos con vos por el camino de Saint-Martin. Con el judío iré yo. Estoy seguro que en la cabaña atraparemos a nuestra presa. Lucharemos cinco contra uno, por lo menos, pero al inglés no le mataremos en seguida.

Luego Chauvelin salía con su secretario.

SAKURA UCHIHA NO VACILÓ. Esperó un momento, después descendió sigilosamente la desvencijada escalera, se envolvió en su capa oscura y salió sin hacer ruido de la posada.

De este modo inició la última etapa de su viaje, sola, de noche y a pie. El aire era cortante y olía a salmuera; después de lo que había pasado en la posada, Sakura podría haber gozado de aquella noche otoñal, escuchando la distante y melancólica queja de las olas, pero no se lo permitía su anhelante y dolorido corazón. Las pocas luces de Calais quedaban ya muy atrás en la brumosa lejanía, y en el camino no se veía rastro de vida humana.

Delante de ella veía que el escuálido jamelgo del judío apenas si conseguía andar, y su conductor tenía que concederle frecuentes descansos.

— ¿Estamos aún muy lejos del sendero?—preguntó Chauvelin al cabo de un rato.

—No mucho, Señoría—fue la plácida respuesta— ¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso?—dijo de repente.

En el silencio reinante podía oírse ahora con claridad un rumor de cascos de caballo.

—Deteneos un momento; quiero escuchar—dijo Chauvelin.

También Chauvelin oyó el galope de unos caballos. ¿Había sido descubierto por fin el inglés? El carro se detuvo; oyó el saludo: _"Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité"; _después la rápida pregunta de Chauvelin:

— ¿Qué noticias hay?

Dos jinetes se detuvieron al lado del vehículo y Sakura a su espalda oyó el paso de un grupo de hombres: Kabuto y sus soldados.

—A un par de leguas de aquí hemos descubierto una cabaña de madera. No nos pareció sospechoso hasta que vimos salir humo de una abertura de la pared. Entonces desmonté y descendí hasta la cabaña. Estaba vacía, pero en un rincón había un fuego de carbón. Media hora más tarde dos hombres se acercaban por el acantilado. Uno era joven y el otro bastante viejo.

Cuando oyó aquello, a Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón. Quizá el joven fuera Sasori y el viejo Tournay.

—Los dos hombres penetraron en la cabaña—prosiguió el soldado—. Me acerqué y oí que el viejo le preguntaba al joven si aquél era el sitio. "Desde luego que este es el sitio", contestó el otro, "Aquí está el plano que me dio antes de salir de Londres". Cuatro se quedaron vigilando la cabaña mientras mi camarada y yo regresábamos a informaros.

—No hay momento que perder—dijo Chauvelin con ferocidad—. Venid con nosotros. Id junto al carro e indicad el camino al judío.

Tras los arbustos del lado del camino, Sakura parecía haber perdido todas sus facultades, hasta el sufrimiento porque ahora no quedaba ni la menor esperanza. A menos de dos leguas de aquel punto, a los fugitivos y a su valeroso libertador los capturarían. Sasori le sería devuelto a Sakura de acuerdo con la palabra empeñada por Chauvelin, pero Sasuke caería en manos de su enemigo implacable.

Cuando llegaron Kabuto y sus hombres, emprendieron la marcha por el oscuro camino. Sakura esperó hasta que se alejaran; después, en la oscuridad, que de pronto parecía haberse hecho más intensa, también ella inició la marcha sigilosamente.

_Ya está el capítulo; me gusta porque Sakura va tras Sasuke a avisarle, ya que no pudo hacerlo en la posada aunque me hubiera gustado que platicaran pero por lo menos lo vio. Ahora falta saber si Chauvelin lo atrapará._


	15. La cabaña del Pére Blanchard

_La historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación del libro de la baronesa Orczy y los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Capítulo 15: La cabaña del P**__**ère Blanchard**_

Sakura caminaba como en sueños. Miraba desesperada a su alrededor y se preguntaba dónde aparecería su marido para caer en la trampa mortal. Los pies le dolían. Las rodillas le temblaban. Llevaba tres noches sin descansar, y más de dos horas caminando, pero no vaciló en su determinación ni por un momento.

De pronto oyó que el carro se había detenido lo mismo que los soldados. Sakura, con cautela, a gatas, se encaminó a una zanja llena de yerbajos, desgarrándose en el acto el rostro y las manos con las ramas secas; estaba situada a menos de tres metros del punto en donde Chauvelin había dado órdenes a sus hombres. Lo único que podía hacer ya para ayudar a Sasuke era averiguar los planes del enemigo.

—A ver—decía Chauvelin—, ¿dónde está la cabaña del _P__ère Blanchard?_

—A unos ochocientos metros de aquí, siguiendo el sendero—dijo uno de los soldados.

—Muy bien. Guiadnos hasta allí. Ahora escuchad atentamente todos—prosiguió Chauvelin—: Los que se acerquen a la cabaña y si hay en ella un inglés alto junto a esos dos traidores, avisad con un silbido a vuestros camaradas. Entonces deberéis rodear la cabaña, penetrar en ella y capturar a los hombres allí reunidos; si alguno se resiste, disparadle a las piernas o a los brazos, pero bajo ningún concepto debéis matar al individuo alto; tal vez necesiten cinco hombres para dominarlo.

Hizo una breve pausa, y después prosiguió:

—Si los traidores realistas siguen solos, todos deberéis ocultaros cerca de la cabaña y esperar hasta que llegue el inglés. Sólo entonces capturaréis la cabaña. El que no obedezca mis órdenes será castigado bajo pena de muerte. Si ya se entendió todo entonces, marchaos, yo os seguiré.

— ¿Y el judío, ciudadano?—preguntó Kabuto.

— ¡Ah, sí!—dijo Chauvelin, volviéndose hacia el camino—.Eh vos…como quiera que os llaméis.

—Benjamín Rosembaum, si place a Vuestra Excelencia—replicó humildemente. A parte el judío parecía realmente asustado; temblaba de pies a cabeza. Chauvelin pensó que podría lanzar un chillido que alertase a Pimpinela Escarlata.

—Bueno, perezoso cobarde—dijo por fin—, avanzad detrás de nosotros. Oíd, Kabuto, amordazad bien con este pañuelo a este individuo.

Benjamín Rosembaum se dejó amordazar. Era evidente que prefería aquello que a quedarse solo en el oscuro camino de Saint-Martin.

Sakura se deslizó silenciosa por detrás del seto: se había quitado los zapatos y tenía las medias totalmente desgarradas. No sentía nada; la voluntad de reunirse con su marido apagaba en ella cualquier sensación de dolor físico. De pronto, la luna, que había estado oculta tras un cúmulo de nubes, surgió e iluminó el solitario paisaje así como el camino. Doce metros más abajo veíase el borde del acantilado; la mirada de Sakura se fijo en las plateadas olas y llenáronsele los ojos de ardientes lágrimas: a menos de doscientas millas esperaba una goleta. Era el _Day Dream, _el yate de Sasuke. Ella temía que tal vez nunca se subiría de nuevo a ella.

La visión de la goleta le infundió la fuerza de la desesperación. Allí estaba al borde del acantilado, y algo más abajo la cabaña donde, muy pronto, su esposo iba a hallar tan mal fin. Pero había salido la luna: ahora Sakura distinguía bien el camino; localizaría la cabaña, echaría a correr y advertiría a quienes en ella se albergaban.

Avanzó a trompicones. Debía haber adelantado a Chauvelin porque oyó pasos a su espalda. A su izquierda, vio una tosca construcción de madera; a través de sus paredes veía una diminuta luz rojiza. Sakura inició el descenso arrastrándose de roca en roca. Siguió adelante, dando traspiés, cuando, de pronto, una grieta o un pedazo resbaladizo de roca, la hizo caer violentamente. Con gran esfuerzo se puso de pie y reanudó la marcha. Al cabo de un momento, una mano la agarró de la falda y Sakura cayó de rodillas, en tanto que la amordazaban para evitar que lanzara un chillido.

— ¡Una mujer!—susurró Chauvelin—Me gustaría saber…—Después de unos segundos de silencio lanzó una risa queda, extraña; Sakura volvió a sentir en la cara los dedos de Chauvelin— ¡Válgame Dios!—mustió éste con fingida galantería—. Está es una agradable sorpresa—y cogiendo la mano de Sakura, se la llevó a sus burlones labios.

La situación habría sido grotesca, si no fuera al mismo tiempo tan trágica. Sakura sintió que la levantaban, y un par de fuertes brazos la condujeron hacia aquella luz rojiza. Durante unos instantes, Sakura perdió toda la noción del tiempo y espacio. Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de que estaba con la espalda recostada en una roca. Oía rápidas preguntas y respuestas susurradas.

—Hay cuatro hombres ahí dentro; parecen estar esperando.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Cerca de las dos.

— ¿La goleta?

—Sin duda es inglesa y debe estar a unas dos millas de distancia. Pero no vemos su chalupa.

— ¿Se han ocultado los hombres? ¿No cometerán ningún error?

—No se moverán hasta que llegue el inglés alto, y entonces dominarán a todos los hombres.

—Bien. ¿Y la dama?

—Supongo que continúa aturdida. Esta junto a vos, ciudadano.

— ¿Y el judío?

—Sigue amordazado y atado de pies y manos.

—Bien. Ahora acercaos a la cabaña y dejadme a mí con la dama.

Sakura oyó arrastrarse a Kabuto por el acantilado, y entonces sintió que un par de manos delgadas cogían las suyas con fuerza.

—Antes de que os quite ese pañuelo de vuestra adorable boca—le susurró Chauvelin al oído—, le haré una advertencia. Creo suponer que tan pronto como os quite esta mordaza sería para advertir a ese hombre que me ha costado acorralar.

Calló por un momento, apretándole con más fuerza las muñecas.

—Dentro de esa choza, si no me equivoco—prosiguió—, vuestro hermano Sasori Haruno Saint-Just, espera con el traidor de Tournay y otros dos hombres la llegada de Pimpinela Escarlata y si vos gritáis todo por lo que he luchado estará perdido. Lo que quiero que hagáis es que vos permanezcáis en este sitio, sin hacer ningún ruido, hasta que os de permiso de hablar. Si desobedecéis, mis hombres cogerán a Saint-Just, a Tournay y a sus dos amigos y los fusilarán ante vuestros propios ojos.

Sakura escuchó las palabras con creciente terror. Quería decir que estaba obligada a guardar silencio, permitiendo que el esposo a quien adoraba se dirigiese a la muerte sin saberlo, o bien si le advertía, provocaría la muerte de su hermano, así como de los otros tres hombres que estaban con él.

—Hermosa dama—añadió Chauvelin cortésmente—, no podéis sentir interés por nadie que no sea Haruno. Mis hombres tienen órdenes estrictas de respetarlo por encima de todo. En cuanto a Pimpinela Escarlata, ¿qué significa para vos? Ahora, permitidme quitaros esta mordaza. Estoy seguro de que vuestra elección será razonable.

Chauvelin retiró el pañuelo. Sakura no chilló, no tenía fuerzas para nada; apenas si pudo incorporarse. Transcurrían los minutos. Le parecía imposible que ella, Sakura Uchiha Blakeney, la reina de la sociedad londinense, estuviese en aquella costa solitaria. Y ¡ay!, no era posible que el ser que cada vez le era más querido se acercará confiado a su perdición.

¿Por qué no le avisaba a gritos para que retrocediese sobre sus pasos? No podía lanzar aquel aviso porque era débil y era mujer. Si lo hacía fusilarían a Sasori ante sus propios ojos. De pronto, en algún lugar no muy lejano, se oyó una voz alegre y sonora que cantaba _"God save the King!"_

_Este capítulo se me hizo interesante, elegir entre no avisar a la persona que quieres o ver morir a tu hermano, creo que son de esas elecciones entre que hay que elegir una peor a otra más fea._

_Tal vez Sakura por fin vuelva a ver a Sasuke, solo falta saber qué pasará con Sasori y los demás fugitivos =) espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. _


	16. La goleta

_La historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación del libro de la baronesa Orczy y los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Capítulo 16: La goleta**

El corazón de Sakura se paralizó. La voz se oyó cada vez más cercana. Sakura percibió junto a ella el clic le la pistola de Kabuto.

¡No, no, no! ¡Oh, Dios del Cielo! ¡Aquello era imposible! ¡Que la sangre de Sasori se derramase sobre su cabeza! ¡Pero, oh, Señor! ¡Que se salvase su amado por encima de todo!

Sakura se puso de pie de un salto y rodeó el peñasco. Vio la cabaña, echó a correr hacia ella y golpeó la puerta con los puños apretados, sin dejar de gritar:

— ¡Sasori, Sasori! ¡Por Dios, dispara! ¡Vuestro jefe está cerca! ¡Le han descubierto!

La sujetaron y la arrojaron al suelo. Permaneció allí tendida, pero continuó gritando entre sollozos:

— ¡Sasuke, esposo mío, por amor de Dios, huye! ¡Sasori! ¿Por qué no disparas?

—Que alguien haga callar a esa mujer—masculló Chauvelin.

Le taparon el rostro; no podía respirar y tuvo que guardar silencio a la fuerza. También el cantante había callado, advertido sin duda por los frenéticos chillidos de Sakura.

— ¡Adentro, soldados, y que nadie escape vivo de esa cabaña!—se apresuró a gritar Chauvelin.

Los soldados se precipitaron hacia la puerta de la cabaña de madera. Dentro, el fuego sólo producía un débil resplandor rojizo. Chauvelin, que estaba preparado para hacer frente a una vigorosa resistencia por parte de los fugitivos, quedó paralizado de sorpresa cuando vio que los soldados permanecían en la cabaña sin que se produjese ruido alguno. También él se acercó a la puerta y, tras atisbar el interior de la choza, preguntó apresuradamente:

— ¿Qué significa esto?

—Creo, ciudadano, que no hay nadie aquí—replicó unos de los soldados.

— ¡No habréis dejado escapar a esos cuatro hombres!—vociferó Chauvelin—. ¡Os ordené que no dejarais salir vivo a nadie! ¡Aprisa, perseguidlos!

Los hombres corrieron en dirección a la playa.

—Vos y vuestros hombres pagaréis con la vida este error, sargento—dijo Chauvelin malévolo.

—Nos ordenasteis que esperásemos hasta que el inglés alto llegara a la cabaña. Nadie se ha presentado—dijo sombríamente el sargento.

—Pero en el momento en que chilló la mujer, os di la orden de que asaltarais la cabaña.

—Pero los cuatro hombre que estaban aquí se marcharon hace ya un rato, al menos…

—Y los dejasteis irse…—dijo Chauvelin con furia.

—Nos ordenasteis que os obedeciéramos bajo pena de muerte—protestó el sargento—. Poco después de apostarnos, oí que los hombres salían furtivamente de la cabaña, mucho antes de que chillara la mujer.

— ¡Escuchad!—dijo Kabuto de repente.

A lo lejos se oyeron unos disparos. Después se percibía el débil chapoteo de unos remos.

— ¡La chalupa de la goleta!—jadeó Chauvelin.

Sin lugar a dudas, Sasori Haruno Saint-Just y sus tres compañeros habían conseguido deslizarse hasta los acantilados, mientras los hombres de Chauvelin seguían sus instrucciones con ciega obediencia: esperar al inglés alto. Y los fugitivos en aquel momento bogaban sin riesgo hacia la goleta inglesa.

—La goleta, ciudadano—dijo Kabuto con voz queda—. Ha zarpado.

Chauvelin necesitó toda su presencia de ánimo para no dejarse llevar por un arrebato de ira. Una vez más aquel maldito inglés le había burlado por completo. Chauvelin no llegaba a comprender cómo había llegado a la cabaña sin ser vistos por los soldados. Parecía en verdad, como si un hado todopoderoso velara por el audaz Pimpinela Escarrlata. Habían escuchado la voz que cantaba _"God save the King!" _y sólo habían transcurrido cinco minutos entre su canción y el ruido de los remos de la chalupa. Tenía que haberse quedado atrás, probablemente oculto en un punto de los acantilados. Una vez más, Chauvelin concibió esperanzas. Pero en aquel momento llegó uno de los hombres y le dijo:

—Hemos llegado tarde. Cuando bajamos a la playa, la chalupa se dirigía ya a la goleta. Debió zarpar unos minutos antes de que la mujer empezara a chillar.

Entonces Pimpinela Escarlata seguía en tierra, y los caminos estaban custodiados. ¡No todo se había perdido aún!

Entró a la cabaña y el sargento se presentó con un farol, y de una ojeada Chauvelin hizo inventario de lo que allí había: un par de taburetes, las redes de un pescador en un rincón y, al lado, un pedazo de papel arrugado que habían olvidado los fugitivos.

—Coged eso y leedlo, sargento—dijo Chauvelin con tono seco.

El sargento recogió el papel y empezó a descifrar los garabatos:

_No puedo reunirme con vos sin arriesgar vuestras vidas. Cuando recibáis esta nota, esperad dos minutos y después arrastraos fuera de la cabaña uno por uno, torced a la izquierda y descended por el acantilado: seguid siempre a la izquierda hasta alcanzar la primera roca que se adentra mucho en el mar. Detrás de ella, en la ensenada, espera la chalupa. Lanzad un silbido largo y se acercará. Una vez que mis hombres os hayan dejado en el Day Dream, que la chalupa regrese a buscarme. Estaré en la punta que queda frente a "Le Chat Gris", cerca de Calais. Deberán esperarme en la playa hasta que oigan la señal acostumbrada._

—Después está la firma—añadió el sargento.

_Estaré en la punta que queda frente a "Le Chat Gris", cerca de Calais. _Estas palabras todavía podrían significar la victoria para Chauvelin.

— ¿Quién de vosotros conoce bien esta costa?—gritó a sus hombres.

—Yo, ciudadano—dijo uno de ellos—. Nací en Calais y conozco hasta la última piedra de estos acantilados. También conozco la punta enfrente de "Le Chat Gris".

—El inglés espera llegar a esa punta; aún queda la posibilidad de capturarlo. Mil francos a cada hombre que llegue a esa punta antes que el inglés.

—Conozco un atajo por los acantilados—dijo el soldado y empezó a trepar, seguido de sus camaradas.

Kabuto permaneció junto a Chauvelin, esperando nuevas órdenes. Chauvelin dirigió a su secretario una mirada malévola. Todavía quedaba la posibilidad de que Pimpinela Escarlata pudiese escapar, y Chauvelin ansiaba descargar su ira en alguien.

Sakura yacía desmayada. Unas ojeras aparecían en su rostro, tenía el cabello húmedo y pegajoso, los labios entreabiertos por el dolor. Ofrecía un aspecto tan patético que habría conmovido a cualquiera, excepto a su enemigo.

—De nada sirve montar guardia a una mujer que esta medio muerta—dijo a los soldados—. ¿Dónde está el judío?

—Ahí mismo, ciudadano—dijo Kabuto.

Su secretario le condujo al otro lado de la cabaña, donde yacía Benjamín Rosembaum, con las piernas atadas y una mordaza en la boca. A la luz de la luna, veíase el rostro del judío, desencajado por el terror.

—Quitadle la mordaza—ordenó Chauvelin a Kabuto.

Una vez cumplida su orden, dijo con hiriente sarcasmo al judío:

—Supongo que recordarás lo que nos prometimos mutuamente: que si tú alcanzarías a Reuben Goldstein y al inglés alto yo te daría diez monedas de oro. Pero—añadió Chauvelin con énfasis—, si me engañabas habías de recibir una buena paliza.

Un gemino brotó de los temblorosos labios del judío.

—No has cumplido tu promesa, pero yo estoy dispuesto a cumplir la mía—volviéndose a los soldados añadió—: Pegad a ese judío con las hebillas de vuestros cinturones. Dadle la mayor paliza que haya recibido en su vida pero no lo metéis.

—Obedeceremos vuestras órdenes—replicaron los soldados.

—Cuando este cobarde haya recibido su castigo—dijo Chauvelin a Kabuto—, regresaremos a Calais. El judío y la mujer pueden cuidarse mutuamente hasta que enviemos a alguien en su busca, al amanecer. No podrán ir muy lejos si intentan huir.

Se volvió y miró por última vez la cabaña, escenario del mayor fracaso jamás experimentado por un destacado miembro del Comité de Seguridad Pública. El cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura Uchiha Blakeney yacía sobre una roca, y un poco más allá, el judío recibía en su ancha espalda los golpes que dos vigorosos soldados le asestaban con sus cinturones de cuero.

—Basta ya—ordenó Chauvelin, cuando los gemidos del individuo se hicieron más débiles—, no queremos matarlo.

Los soldados, obedientes, se abrocharon los cinturones.

Luego Chauvelin se acercó a Sakura y se inclinó a examinarle el rostro. La joven acababa de recobrar el sentido y hacía débiles esfuerzos para incorporarse. Sus ojos verdes miraban aterrados a su alrededor; fijándose primero en el judío, con una mezcla de horror y de piedad; después descubrieron a Chauvelin. Este se agachó y se llevó a los labios una de las heladas manos de la mujer.

—Siento mucho, hermosa dama—dijo con su tono más suave—, que circunstancias ajenas me obliguen a dejaros aquí por el momento. Pero Benjamín, aunque no está muy bien que digamos, será un valeroso defensor de vuestra persona. Al amanecer enviaré una escolta para vos.

Sakura sólo tuvo fuerzas para volver la cabeza hacia el otro lado. La angustia le destrozaba el corazón. ¿Qué había sido de Sasuke? ¿Y de Sasori?

—Ahora debo dejaros—concluyó Chauvelin—. _Au revoir, _hermosa dama.

Y con una última sonrisa irónica y una reverencia, desapareció sendero arriba, en pos de sus soldados y seguido por Kabuto.

_Siento mucho la tardanza. _

_El próximo capítulo es el último y estará un poco largo porque casi no omití nada; la mayoría de las cosas inconclusas terminan ahí, pues hay personajes como Sir Naruto que no se sabe nada de él. _

_Espero que no los decepcioné n.n y que este capítulo les haya gustado, ya en el siguiente Sakura se reencuentra con Sasuke, espero que ya tengan alguna idea de cómo. _


	17. La fuga

_La historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación del libro de la baronesa Orczy y los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Capítulo 17: La fuga**

La naturaleza estaba silenciosa, y Sakura percibió el rumor de los pasos que se alejaban y el eco de las ruedas del carro. No supo el tiempo que llevaba allí tumbada. Como en sueños, observaba el cielo iluminado por el claro de la luna y escuchaba el monótono rumor de las olas. Su cerebro permanecía insensible a todo, excepto a la tortura de la incertidumbre.

Ignoraba si Sasuke habría caído ya en poder de los soldados. Por otra parte, tampoco sabía si el cuerpo sin vida de Sasori yacía en la cabaña, en cuanto que Sasuke habría escapado sólo para enterarse de una triste verdad: que había sido su esposa quien guiara a los asesinos de Sasori y sus amigos. Sakura deseaba descansar allí para siempre. Estaba todo tan solitario, tan silencioso…De pronto…un rumor rompió el silencio. Tan extraño fue que Sakura pensó que era una alucinación, una jugarreta que la muerte, ya próxima, hacia a sus embotados sentidos.

Había sido el rumor de una palabra pronunciada en inglés:

— ¡Maldición!

Apoyándose en las manos, Sakura se incorporó a medias, y oyó para averiguar el significado de esa voz. Al rato volvió a oírla, y esta vez el corazón se le paralizó; miró en torno suyo, sin atreverse a confiar en sus facultades auditivas.

— ¡Ya podían haber pegado menos fuerte esos condenados! ¡Estoy más débil que un ratón!

Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente; oyó esos vocablos en inglés y le sonaron como murmullos del paraíso. En algún punto por encima o por debajo de la choza tenía que estar el dueño de aquella voz idolatrada.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!—chilló, histérica, desgarrada entre la duda y la esperanza—. ¡Acércate! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sasuke!

—Está muy bien que me llames, querida—dijo la misma voz perezosa y lenta—. Pero, maldita sea, esos condenados me han atado y no puedo soltarme.

Y Sakura seguía sin averiguar de dónde provenía aquella voz tan querida. No había nadie a la vista…excepto, junto a una peña… ¡El judío! ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿O estaba soñando?

El hombre se hallaba de espaldas al claro de luna y allí trataba en vano de incorporarse, pues tenía las piernas fuertemente atadas. Sakura corrió hacia él, le cogió la cabeza entre las manos y fijo la mirada en sus ojos negros.

— ¡Sasuke…Sasuke! ¡Esposo mío!—balbució, desfallecida, en la plenitud de su dicha—. ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Gracias a Dios!

— ¡Vamos querida!—replicó él de buen humor—. Se las daremos juntos si consigues aflojar estas malditas cuerdas.

Los dedos de Sakura estaban débiles y entumecidos, pero se ayudó con los dientes. Gruesos lagrimones brotaban de sus ojos.

— ¡Por mi vida!—dijo él—.No sé si habrá permitido ningún inglés que le golpeara un extranjero sin intento de devolver golpe por golpe.

Era evidente que el dolor físico le tenía agotado, y, cuando la cuerda cedió por fin, Sasuke se dejó caer contra la roca. Sakura miró a su alrededor, desvalida.

— ¡Oh, si pudiera darte un sorbo de agua!—exclamó angustiada, al ver que su esposo estaba a punto de perder el sentido.

—No, querida—murmuró Sasuke con una sonrisa—. Preferiría un buen sorbo de coñac francés. Si metes la mano en el bolsillo de esta prenda, encontrarás mi frasco.

Obligó a Sakura a beber también un trago.

—Así está mejor, ¿eh, mujercita?—dijo con un suspiro de satisfacción—. ¡Ah! Extraño atavío es éste para que el _baronet _Sir Sasuke Uchiha se presente delante de una dama. Debo resultar repugnante. En cuanto a estos tirabuzones…

Y con una sonrisa se quitó la peluca que tanto lo desfiguraba y estiró los miembros, entumecidos por tantas horas de encogimiento. Después se inclinó hacia adelante y miró larga y escrutadoramente los ojos verdes de su esposa.

—Sasuke—susurró ella—, si supieras…

Un fuerte rubor le invadía las mejillas y el cuello.

—Lo sé, querida…lo sé todo—contestó él con infinita dulzura.

— ¿Y podrás perdonarme alguna vez?

—No tengo nada que perdonar, tesoro; tu heroísmo, tu devoción, que por desdicha yo no merecía, han saldado con creces en episodio del baile.

—Entonces, ¿lo sabías?—susurró ella—. Desde el principio…

—Sí—contestó Sasuke con ternura—. Lo supe…desde el principio. Pero si hubiera sabido cuán noble era tu corazón habría confiado en ti y no hubieras tenido que padecer los sufrimientos de las últimas horas.

Sakura se inclinó y lo besó profundamente. Extrañaba tanto hacerlo que se le había olvidado la inmensa felicidad que aquel acto le producía. Luego Sakura se sentó junto a él; estaban recostados en una roca, y él tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sakura, que en aquel momento sin duda merecía el sobrenombre de "la mujer más feliz de Europa".

—Este es un caso como el del ciego que conduce al cojo, ¿no es cierto, tesoro?—dijo él con una sonrisa—. ¡Por mi vida! Pero no sé qué dolerá más, si mis hombros o tus lindos pies.

Los pies de Sakura asomaban por las medias desgarradas y mostraban la devoción de la que había hecho gala. Sasuke se inclinó y los besó.

—Pero Sasori…—dijo ella, con remordimiento al volver a su mente la imagen de su hermano.

—No temas por Sasori, tesoro. Él y los demás están ahora a bordo del _Day Dream._

—Pero, ¿cómo?—balbució Sakura—. No lo entiendo.

—Pues es bastante sencillo, querida. Cuando me di cuenta de que Chauvelin estaría sobre mí pensé que lo mejor era conducirlo yo mismo. De un modo u otro tenía que llegar hasta Sasori y los demás, y todos los caminos estaban custodiados. Sabía que Chauvelin me esperaría aquí cuando me fui de "Le Chat Gris". No quería perderle de vista.

Desde luego, había mostrado ser infinitamente superior, y Sakura se sintió llena de alegría al oír explicar su sistema empleado para rescatar a los fugitivos ante las propias narices de Chauvelin.

—Disfrazado de judío—dijo con Sasuke con tono jovial—, sabía que nadie me reconocería. A primera hora de la noche me entreviste en Calais con Reuben Goldstein. Por unas monedas de oro, el hombre me facilitó este disfraz, así como su carro y su jamelgo, y después procuró esfumarse.

—Pero si Chauvelin llega a descubrirte…

— ¡Diantre!—replicó él con calma—. Entonces el juego habría terminado. No me quedaba más remedio que correr el riesgo. Cuando oí que Chauvelin daba órdenes a los soldados, confié en la ciega obediencia de éstos. Chauvelin les había mandado, bajo pena de muerte, que no se movieran hasta que apareciera el inglés alto. Como los soldados no prestaban atención al judío conseguí desatarme las manos. Siempre llevo encima lápiz y papel, y escribí apresuradamente unas pocas instrucciones; después me arrastré hasta la cabaña, metí la nota por una rendija de la pared, y esperé. Esa nota decía que los hombres salieran de la cabaña y descendieran por el acantilado, siguiendo siempre a la izquierda hasta llegar a la primera punta; que hicieran la señal convenida y que entonces la chalupa del _Day Dream _los recogería. Obedecieron al pie de la letra. Los solados que los vieron, obedecieron de igual forma las órdenes de Chauvelin. Esperé casi media hora; cuando tuve la seguridad de que los hombres estaban a salvo, lancé la señal que tanto alboroto armó, la canción.

Y ésta era toda la historia. Parecía muy sencilla, y Sakura lo único que pudo hacer fue admirar el ingenio, la audacia que habían permitido el éxito del arriesgado plan.

— ¡Pero esos brutos te han golpeado!—exclamó horrorizada.

— ¡Bueno, eso no podía evitarse!—dijo él, con ternura—.Tenía que quedarme aquí con mi mujercita.

Sakura se echó a reír. Era tan maravilloso estar junto a él, escuchar su voz alegre, contemplar el brillo de sus ojos…De repente, la joven dio un respingo. Había oído pasos, y una piedra cayó rodando desde lo alto del acantilado.

— ¿Qué es eso?—susurró, asustada.

— ¡Oh, nada querida!—replicó él, riendo—. Sólo un detalle que has olvidado…Mi amigo Ffoulkes…

— ¡Sir Naruto!—balbució ella.

Desde luego, había olvidado al amigo y compañero que permaneciera a su lado durante aquellas horas de angustia y de dolor. En aquel momento lo recordó con una punzada de remordimiento.

— ¡Sí! Lo habías olvidado, querida—dijo Sir Sasuke alegremente—. Por fortuna le vi no lejos de "Le Chat Gris", antes de la cena con Chauvelin…le indiqué un camino más largo y desviado, que no estaba custodiado y por el que podría llegar aquí a estas horas más o menos. Para entonces, ya todo habría terminado. ¡Ah! Será un magnífico esposo para la bonita Hinata.

Entretanto, Sir Naruto había descendido cautelosamente por el acantilado.

— ¡Uchiha!—se atrevió a llamar con cautela—. ¡Uchiha! ¿Estás ahí?

Al cabo de un momento rodeó el peñasco donde estaban recostados Sir Sasuke y Sakura, y al ver que tenía la gabardina del judío, se detuvo lleno de sorpresa. Pero Sasuke, haciendo un esfuerzo, se había levantado ya.

— ¡Caramba!—exclamó Sir Naruto al reconocer a su jefe—. Por todos los…

Por fortuna, el joven acababa de ver a Sakura, y contuvo la expresión que acudía a sus labios ante el espectáculo del exquisito Sir Sasuke vestido con aquel sucio atuendo.

—Sí, por todos los…—dijo Sasuke con calma—. Naruto, no he tenido tiempo de preguntaros qué hacéis en Francia. ¿Es insubordinación? Cuando esté bien ya veréis el castigo que os reservo.

—Puesto que estáis vivo para propinármelo—dijo Sir Naruto con una alegre carcajada—, lo soportaré con mucho gusto… ¿Hubierais preferido que permitiese a Lady Uchiha hacer el viaje sola?

—Ahora que estáis aquí—dijo Sir Sasuke con repentina impaciencia—, no debemos perder más tiempo: Chauvelin puede enviar a alguien a buscarnos.

Al oír el nombre de Chauvelin, Sakura se sobresaltó.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a regresar?—gimió—. Los caminos están llenos de soldados hasta Calais y…

—No regresaremos a Calais, tesoro—replicó Sir Sasuke—, sino al otro lado del cabo Gris-Nez, a menos de media legua de aquí. La chalupa del _Day Dream _nos espera allí. Antes debía haberte dicho que cuando introduje esa nota en la cabaña, adjunté otra, indicando que la dejasen olvidada, y que ha servido para que Chauvelin vaya en busca mía a "Le Chat Gris", pero la primera notita contenía mis verdaderas instrucciones con una orden para Shikamaru. Le indicaba que navegase hacia el Oeste, y que después enviará a la falúa a una ensenada del cabo Gris-Nez. Podremos embarcar tranquilamente, mientras Chauvelin y los suyos custodian la punta que queda frente a "Le Chat Gris".

— ¿Al otro lado del cabo Gris-Nez? Pero…pero yo no puedo andar, Sasuke.

—Yo te llevaré, querida—replicó él con sencillez.

Sir Naruto también estaba dispuesto a ayudar, pero Sir Sasuke no quería confiar a su amada en brazos de nadie.

—Cuando ella y vos estéis a salvo a bordo del _Day Dream_—dijo a Naruto—me habrá llegado la hora de descansar.

Y enlazó con sus brazos a Sakura, levantándola con suavidad. Debía tener la espalda muy dolida pero parecía tener una energía casi sobrenatural. Les esperaba una caminata de media legua, más ni por un momento cedió Sasuke a la fatiga. Siguió adelante con su preciosa carga y…sin duda, mientras Sakura permanecía quieta y feliz contemplando el agradable rostro de indolentes ojos negros, debió de susurrarle muchas cosas que contribuyeran a hacerle corto el camino.

Amanecía cuando por fin llegaron al lugar de la cita. En respuesta a una señal de Sir Sasuke se aproximó la chalupa. Media hora después estaban a bordo del _Day Dream. _Sasori y los demás esperaban impacientes a su salvador, que, sin pararse a escuchar frases de gratitud, se dirigió a su camarote privado, dejando a Sakura en brazos de su hermano.

A bordo del _Day Dream _todo estaba dispuesto con ese lujo que tanto apreciaba Sir Sasuke Uchiha, y al desembarcar en Dover, el distinguido _baronet _vestía uno de los trajes que tanto le complacían. Lo difícil fue proporcionar calzado a Sakura, y un guardia de marina tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo Su Señoría pisaba suelo inglés con su mejor par de zapatos.

Y lo demás puede suponerse. Los que habían sufrido encontraron al fin una felicidad grande y duradera. Hay constancia además de que en la boda del _baronet _Sir Naruto Ffoulkes con Hinata de Tournay de Hyuga, ceremonia a la que asistieron lo más selecto de la sociedad, la mujer más hermosa entre las presentes fue indiscutiblemente Lady Uchiha, y de que la ropa que vistió Sir Sasuke Uchiha Blakeney fue durante muchos días la comidilla de _jeunesse dorée _de Londres.

También es un hecho que _monsieur _Chauvelin, representante acreditado del gobierno francés, no asistió ni a esta boda ni a ninguna otra ceremonia de la sociedad en Londres, después de la memorable noche del baile de Lord Grenville.

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_Espero que la historia les haya gustado. _

_Por fin termine._

_Para leer el libro tuve que intentarlo tres veces porque no me llamaba mucho la atención, pero cuando lo leí me encanto y es uno de los libros que más he leído._

_**Saku-14: **__Muchísimas gracias por tus review, comentaste casi desde el principio ^^_

_También gracias a todos los que comentaron la historia, a los que la pusieron en sus alertas y a los que sólo leyeron y no comentaron =)_

_Me hubiera gustado poner todo el libro pero sería largo y no me gusta eso._

_La próxima semana empezare con otro fic y espero terminarlo antes de que entre a la escuela._

_De verdad muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
